Freaks Of Nature
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: mutants. a new and upcoming race of super humans is forming, but they are despised and seen as a threat to society. loosely based off xmen. ships: stenbrough, reddie, benverly. m for mature themes, will have trigger warnings.
1. Chapter 1

Stanley laid on his bed and was trying to relax, but he couldn't. His metal bed frame had started to irritate him. In fact, all metal had started to irritate him and it was all he could ever focus on. He wondered if he was a mutant, but nothing had happened except metal feeling like a part of him. Stanley shot out of bed and ran down the stairs. It was all too much, he needed to clear his head.

"Stan, where are you going?" Andrea asked.  
"For a walk, I need some air."  
"Be back before dinner."  
"Okay mom."

He left out the front door and seeing his metal bike made him cringe. He shrugged it off and turned, not seeing that it had fallen over. He walked down the footpath, not really sure where he as headed. He clenched his fists as he felt the metal cars, lampposts and fences. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a scream.

"What is wrong with me!" He yelled.

He heard loud crashes and cars beeping around him. His eyes shot open and what he was was terrifying. All the lampposts has bent over towards him, the fences had fallen over and the cars were crushed.

"Wh-what..." he stammered, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, "did I...do that?"

Stanley raised his hand and held it towards one of the lampposts. He pictured it bending over the other way and surely enough, it slowly began to move. He stepped backwards and held his hands close to his chest.

"I can't...I can't be...no..."

* * *

Bill was reading when he heard a scream followed by crashes and car alarms. He dropped his book and ran over to the window to find a boy he recognised from school hyperventilating. Bill pressed his fingers to his temple and started intently down at the boy who's name he didn't know.

_"I'm a mutant"_, the boys voice echoed through his mind, _"but I can't be, mom will kill me."_

He had only talked to him once, but his heart was breaking for him. Bill remembered being in his position. Finding out he has a mutation, scared of not being accepted...scared of them finding out. Maybe he could help him. Maybe he could help him love his mutation the way Bill loved his. Bill searched through the boys memories a little bit more and found out a tiny bit about him.

_Jewish, seventeen, likes birds, can manipulate metal, only child..._

He felt as if he was invading his privacy and let go of his mind. The boy who's name he still hadn't learnt attempted to move a lamppost and when he did, he staggered slightly before running away from the mess he'd made. Bill smiled to himself before returning to his reading.

_I'm not the only mutant at school._

* * *

Stanley ran until his throat was scratchy and he could barely breathe. His eyes were filled with tears and his hands were shaking. He found himself standing outside of Richie Tozier's house. He knocked and waited. After a few moments the door swung open revealing his best friend.

"Stan? You look like you've seen a ghost, come in."

Stanley didn't even say anything. He just stepped inside and followed Richie up to his bedroom. Once they were sitting in there with the door shut, Richie sat him down and asked what was going on.

"Do you have any loose change?" Stanley asked.  
"Should I be concerned?"  
"Richie."  
"Right."

The trashmouth fished a quarter out his pocket and handed it to Stanley. Stanley placed it down on the mattress and looked at it intently. He felt the quarter as if it was a part of him. He put out a hand and flicked his wrist upwards. The coin shot up into the air. It fell back and and Stanley used his newfound ability to place it back on the mattress.

"You're a mutant," Richie looked at him wide eyed.  
"I...I just realised...I didn't know here else to go-"  
"It's okay because what you just did was fucking sick! Can you do that with anything else?"  
"Only metal, I think. I kinda destroyed my street, um, like all the cars and streetlights and shit. I'm scared."  
"Scared?"  
"Scared that I'm going to get caught...you know that they did to Betty Ripsom and her brother."  
"They won't find out."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I won't let them."  
"Are...are you a mutant?"  
"I don't think so. If I am, I haven't figured out my mutation yet."

Richie could see the worry and fear plastered on Stanley's face.

"You're going to be okay, I promise."  
"You can't promise that."  
"Well, of course I can."  
"And how are you going to ensure that I will be okay."  
"My lips are sealed."  
"Thank fuck."  
"Hey!" Richie threw his pillow at Stanley.

Stanley laughed and threw the pillow back at Richie.

Stanley was nervous for school. He didn't want to accidentally reveal his ability. The lockers were metal and he was scared he'd get a beating from Bowers and they would fold the way the lampposts did. He tried not to think about it.

As he walked down the street he'd ruined previously, there were many news reporters. They'd already figured out that it was a mutant and now there was a manhunt for him or her. They. They were looking for him. He was dazed and lost in his thoughts when a familiar boy bumped into him.

"Hey," he boy whispered, "you d-did this, didn't y-you?"  
"Who's asking?"  
"Bill. Bill Denbrough. And d-d-don't bother l-l-lying to me. I saw y-you and," he tapped his temple, "I h-have telepathy."


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to school had been filled with Stanley listening to Bill ramble on about how special his mutation was and the mutated genes. He barely knew him, but he already trusted him almost completely. After first period, they retreated to the library knowing that the only person that goes in there is a quiet kid named Ben who wouldn't tell a soul anything he heard. The pair were sitting on a table in the far corner. They were on opposite ends and Bill had some drawing sitting in front of him that he occasionally added a few lines or a bit of shading to.

"If we're going to be friends, we need ground rules," Stanley said.  
"You m-make rules with a-all you're friends?"  
"No. I just don't want you reading my mind without permission."  
"D-do you have r-r-rules like this with R-Richie?"  
"No? Why would I?"  
"Oh, s-so you don't kn-know?"  
"Know what?"  
"I d-don't know if I sh-should say..." Bill smirked.  
"Dude, cmon. Should I be worried about him?"  
"No, of course n-not."  
"Is he a mutant too?"  
"Maybe," Bill winked.  
"You're insufferable."  
"You l-love me."  
"In your dreams, Denbrough."

Bill rolled his eyes and leant back against his chair. He crossed his arms, but maintained his grin.

"What?"  
"I h-have no reason t-t-to read your m-mind. I already know a-all there is t-t-to know about y-you."  
"Oh really? Like what?"  
"Well you're Jewish, you're seventeen and you like watching birds."  
"That's all you think you need to know? And isn't it obvious that I'm Jewish?" Stanley raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the kippah on his head. "T-true, but I also kn-know all about y-y-your mutation," he said a little louder than intended.  
"Keep your voice down!" Stanley said in a loud whisper.  
"Wh-What's even saying th-that I'll agree to your terms?"  
"Because I can tell you have a few metal fillings and I'm no mind reader like you, but I'm pretty sure you wanna keep them."  
"Touché."  
"So, you agree to only read my mind and search my memories with permission?"  
"Yeah."  
"Shake on it?" Stanley asked as he held out his hand.

Bill took it and shook his hand. They made eye contact for a few moments longer than they probably should've. Bill gave Stanley a soft smile and he couldn't help, but smile back.

_"Fuck he's pretty,"_ was all Stanley could think, hoping that Bill wasn't reading his mind.

Their fingertips slipped apart and they leant back in their chairs. Both of them jumped out of their skin when Ben was all of a sudden standing next to them.

"Hey, I couldn't help, but overhear that you guys are mutants," he gave a friendly smile as he sat down.  
"Don't tell anyone, please-" Stanley started, but was cut off by the chubby boy.  
"Relax, I'm a mutant too. See."

Ben faded away and both Stanley and Bill stood up and backed away. After a few moments, Ben reappeared in the chair.

"Oh, and Bill, no reading my mind either."

* * *

After the next few periods, Stanley met Bill and Ben by the library entrance, then he led them to the part of the cafeteria where him and Richie would sit. Richie's face lit up when he saw him friend, but it quickly morphed into confusion as he noticed the others. They all sat down and Richie looked at them.

"Hi Staniel...and you guys are?"  
"Richie, this is Bill and Ben. I met Bill on my way to school and Ben in the library."  
"Ew, why were you in the library?"  
"Bill and I were talking...about things."  
"Oh," Richie nodded as he realised what Stanley meant, "nice to meet you Billiam and Bencil."

He gave off his signature goofy grin and Stanley rolled his eyes. Richie's face dropped as he noticed Bill staring at him. Stanley looked at Bill and kicked his leg under the table.

"Hey!"  
"No reading Richie's mind either."  
"You're n-no fun."  
"He's always a bit of a kill joy," Richie joked, "but don't read my mind, what the fuck!"  
"Richie, keep it down," Ben said.  
"Right. Now, if Staniel can alter metal and Billiam can read minds, what can you do, old chap?"  
"I can go invisible."  
"Pretty handy if you ask me."

Ben looked up and behind Richie's head. His crush, Beverly Marsh, a girl who was constantly bullied and tormented by the Bowers gang and Greta, was looking around nervously deciding where to sit. He felt bad.

"Guys, can we ask Beverly to sit with us? Look," he nodded up and they all turned to see her.  
"Beverly!" Richie called.

She turned around startled and almost dropped her tray. Richie waved her over and she slowly headed towards them.

"You can sit with us," Ben blushed slightly.  
"Thanks," she smiled as she sat down, "I don't think I've ever seen all of you guys together."  
"Eddie is a-away," Bill shrugged, "I w-would've invited h-him to sit with u-us too i-if he was h-here."  
"We're all losers," Richie grinned, "and now all the losers are sitting together!"  
"Damn right we are," Beverly smiled back, "but minus Eddie of course."  
"Well then," Richie slammed his hands down on the table, "welcome to the losers club you assholes. Also, how many of you are mutants?"

All of them kicked Richie's legs under the table.

* * *

Bill and Stanley were walking home together, as they lived in the same street. They watched as workmen and builders were attempting to fix the electrical lines, fences and streetlights. They laughed quietly to themselves before walking past as fast as they could. They were about to say goodbye to each other, but they heard a yelp from the tree's behind Bill's house. The pair immediately ran to see what was happening. A boy neither of them recognised was being pulverised by none other, but the Bowers gang. Stanley was about to lift the boys bike to throw it at them, but Bill pushed his hand down and then pressed his fingers to his temple. He tapped into Henry's mind and made him freeze. The gang watched in confusion as the slipped out from underneath him, climbed on his bike and rode towards the pair. Once the boy had passed them, Bill let go of his mind and Henry punched the grass.

"Wh-what?" He staggered, "where the fuck did he go!"

Even though the gang saw him ride off, they shrugged and pulled Henry into the woods. The two boys sighed in relief, but as they turned, the boy who they'd saved was standing behind them.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

Stanley and Bill looked at each other for a second before deciding that they could trust him. Bill tapped his temple the way he did when he introduced himself to Stanley.

"I h-have telepathy."  
"That's so cool! Like he bald guy in those marvel comics!" "Yeah," Bill has never really thought about it, "I'm B-Bill."  
"Mike."  
"I'm Stanley."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been exactly one week since the losers had formed and the only one who knew Eddie was Bill. Eddie told his mother something that the others were unaware of and she was keeping him home making sure he got better. Only Bill knew what it was as you couldn't really lie to him. They'd all decided to meet in the thick woods behind Bill's house and Bill was gonna use his ability to sneak Eddie out. Stanley and Beverly were the first ones there. They both sat indulging in quiet conversation waiting for the others to turn up.

"You're a mutant...right?" Beverly asked as she nervously toyed with the hem of her shirt.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Um...look."

She lifted her hand and flicked her wrist. A small flame appeared and began dancing around her wrist. It slowly made its way up to her finger tips and when it did, the flame began twisting and turning creating whatever shape Beverly wanted it to. It made a bird, a phoenix to be exact, then a cat, it mirrored one of the trees and then she flicked her wrist again, extinguishing the flame.

"That's so cool," Stanley stared wide eyed with a soft smile, "probably the coolest mutation I've ever seen."  
"Thanks," Beverly smiled back.

Stanley would be lying to himself if he didn't think Beverly was beautiful. Her short fiery hair hung loosely by her ears which had many piercings. Freckles dotted her cheeks and nose. She had a perfect, warm, symmetrical smile with icy blue eyes. As beautiful as she was, Stanley didn't like her the way he felt himself liking for Bill. He'd never thought about dating anyone before, let alone the possibility that he was gay, but here he was falling for a boy he met a week prior.

Soon Richie arrived and the conversation was no longer quiet.

After a while of waiting, Stanley began practicing using his mutation with Richie's glasses. He unscrewed the tiny screw in the side and laid it down on a leaf using only his mind.

"Okay, now I've got to put it back in."  
"That's what I said to your mom last night when she needed a break-"  
"Beep beep Richie," Beverly rolled her eyes.

As Stanley screwed it back in, footsteps headed towards them. He froze and looked up only for him to notice it was Bill. He took a breath of relief and continued to screw the screw into Richie's frames.

"Hey," Bill smiled as he sat down next to Stanley, "g-guys, this is E-Eddie."

A small boy who was about up to Bill's shoulder gave everyone a warm smile as he sat down next to Richie. The trashmouth had gone bright red and seemed to be at a loss for words for the first time in years.

"I'm Beverly, but you can call me Bev."  
"I'm Stanley, but call me Stan."  
"I-I-I'm Ranch- Ri-Richie," Richie stammered as he nervously tapped his fingers on his knee.  
"Nice to meet you Ranch Richie," Eddie raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Ben will b-be here soon," Bill said.

Stanley held back laughter as Richie tried to take his eyes off the boy next to him. He'd never seen him like this before, but he knew he was definitely head-over-heels for this boy he met two seconds ago. Richie rubbed his hands along his face, pushing his glasses up. He leant his elbows on his knees and just sat like that, unmoving.

"Look at what you guys did," Ben sat next to Beverly, "you broke trashmouth."  
"It wasn't us," Stanley answered, "it was Eddie."  
"I didn't even do anything!" Eddie exclaimed.  
"You smiled at him."  
"Okay," Bill interjected, changing the topic, "I c-could just r-read all your kinds and f-find out your mutations th-that way, but Stan s-said no...so spill."

Beverly reignited the flame on her wrist and let it dance up the hand the way she had when showing Stanley. Ben went invisible, crept behind Bill and scared the shit out of him. Stanley pulled the metal off of Richie's shoelace and threw it at his face that was covered by his hands. Eddie complained about not wanting to get up, so he didn't show off which just left Richie. He took his face out of his hands and bought his knees up to his chest.

"I'm not a mutant," he shrugged.  
"Bullshit," Bill crossed his arms.  
"It's true!"  
"Then d-do you mind if I...?" He pressed two fingers against his temple.  
"Not at all."

Bill looked at Richie and managed to penetrate his mind...oh god was it a scary place. The first things he came across were shitty mom jokes and an image of Eddie. After digging a little deeper he found it...the part where his mutated gene was attached to his brain. He figured out his mutation and then let go of his mind.

"Find nothing, Billy Boy?" Richie smirked, "that's what I thought."  
"I want to n-n-never read your m-mind again. That sh-shit was terrifying!"  
"Avoiding the question?" Stanley asked, remembering his conversation with Bill in the library.

Bill didn't answer and neither did Richie. Instead Richie's face changed from a smirk to a shocked and confused expression.

_I found it, your mutated gene,_ Bill's voice echoed through Richie's mind.

"Wh-what is it?" Richie stammered.

The others looked on confusion.

"Um...what?" Beverly asked.

_Voice and appearance manipulation. I don't know how long it will be dormant, but it should start showing soon._

Richie just nodded. A pair of footsteps headed towards the group and everyone looked anxiously around except Bill and Stanley. They'd invited Mike to meet them too. He smiled at them and sat down next to Stanley.

"Hey guys, um, I'm Mike. Stan and Bill invited me. Don't worry, I'm a mutant too."

Everyone said various 'hellos' to Mike and introduced themselves. When they were all sitting there together, it just felt right. It felt like they were meant to be with one another. Stanley sat there wondering where these people had been his entire life. He'd never felt so at home.

After a few hours of hanging out, they'd all spread out along the forest, almost as if they'd been assigned to do partner work. Beverly and Ben were sitting with Mike, Richie and Eddie were conversing quietly occasionally arguing and Stanley was laying next to Bill, staring up at the leaves.

"Wh-what are y-you thinking about?" Bill asked.  
"Can't you just read my mind?"  
"I p-promised I wouldn't," he smiled.

Stanley turned his head and smiled at the boy. He focused on all his features and felt his heart skip a beat. His deep green eyes were stunning, literally, Stanley was stunned. A few freckles, not too many, were scattered across his pale cheeks. He had plump pink lips curved up in a slight smile with a soft blush plastered in between his freckles. He was gorgeous.

"I'm wondering where all of you have been my entire life."  
"Same. I wish I kn-knew you guys e-earlier."

Stanley relaxed and listening to the soft rushing of the leaves above him. His friends quiet chatter almost hidden by the wind brushing by his ears. For the first time in forever, he felt peaceful. True serenity.


	4. Chapter 4

unedited

* * *

The entire next week of school had been exhausting, but having the losers there with him made it bearable. Stanley was thankful it was Friday...that was until he returned home.

"I'm home!" Stanley called.  
"Stan, honey, come in here!"

Stanley followed his mother's voice into the living room. He gripped his backpack straps tight and when he entered the room, he saw both his parents sitting on the couch together.

"Is everything alright?" Stanley asked.  
"Sit down, please," Donald answered.

Stanley put his school bag on the floor and took residence on a nearby chair.

"Apparently you've started hanging out with that Denbrough boy," Andrea frowned.  
"Bill?"  
"Yes," Donald said, "you know what they say about him."  
"What do they say?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, son. You know he's a mutant," he whispered 'mutant' as if the word was taboo.  
"And what's so bad about that?"  
"He's dangerous," Andra crossed her arms, "and we don't want you getting hurt."  
"He's not like that."  
"We can't know that for sure."  
"You're going to ban me from hanging out with my friend?"  
"That's exactly what we're doing," Donald replied.  
"There have also been whispers that you've been seeing that Beverly Marsh," Andrea added.  
"We're just friends. What'd Bev do? What's so bad about her?"  
"She's only hanging out with you to get in your pants," Donald said.  
"What the fuck!" Stanley yelled, standing up, "you know those are only rumours, right?"  
"Watch your language."  
"No, I fucking won't. You have no right to talk about them like that!"  
"We don't want you hanging with them and if you don't, you're grounded."  
"Unbelievable," Stanley scoffed.

He picked up his bag, slung it's over his shoulder and stormed out the front door, completely ignoring his parents protests. His blood was boiling. He couldn't believe that his parents would say such things about his friends As he walked down the street, anger filled his veins. His hands were clenched tight around his backpack straps. Stanley just kept walking, unsure of where he was going. His mind was clouded with thoughts moving at lightning speed. He loved his new friends and wasn't going to let his parents change they, but did they really think mutants were bad? Do they really think that sleeping around makes you less of a person (even if it isn't true)? The false image he'd had of his parents being accepting of everyone had been in fact more false than he once thought.

After a while of blindly walking he made it to a junkyard...since when was there one in Derry? He had no idea, but he didn't really care. He looked around making sure there was no one there with him. All the wires to the security cameras had been cut and no one was driving past. He screamed. Screamed as loud as he could, letting his power flow out of him. Cars flipped, the fences bent, what was left off the cameras scrunched up and the dustbins twisted so much they split in half. The air pulsed around him as he collapsed to his knees. A sob was ripped from his throat as tears filled his eyes. His raw palms bled and he pressed them into the rocks below him.

Stanley wasn't sure why he was so upset. Maybe because he'd never warmed up to people easily. It took a year for him to even trust Richie fully, but these people were different. He'd known them for two weeks and was already completely ride or die. The losers where like no one he'd met before and he was absolutely heartbroken that his family didn't approve.

* * *

Bill sat bolt upright in his bed. Something wasn't right. Something in the junkyard on the edge of town. Someone there was breaking down, he could feel it. He jumped out of bed and bolted downstairs.

"Going out, I'll b-b-be home s-soon!" He called to his parents as he sprinted out the front door.

He hopped on Silver, his bike, and pedalled as fast as he could towards the junkyard.

As he got closer the air became tense. His bike began shaking and the second it did, he knew instantly who it was. _Stanley._ He jumped off his bike and abandoned it on the side of the road, somehow knowing that if he went any further it would crumble beneath him. He swears that he has never ran that fast before. Bill ran like his life depended on it. He ran into the middle of the junkyard to find all the metal either twisting, bending, being crushed or shaking. He looked around for Stanley, to no avail.

"Stan!" He called, "Stanley!"

It grew more intense, meaning Stanley could hear him. A car flipped in the distance meaning he was close. Bill headed towards it. As he turned for the corner, he spotted him. Stanley was on his hands and knees crying heavily. He could see blood by his hands and everything around him shaking. The air grew more dense as he neared Stanley.

"Stan," he said a bit quieter, not to startle him.

Stanley didn't answer. He just rested his head on the gravel and sobbed harder. Bill tried to access his mind, but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. Stanley was using almost all the power he had making his gene take over and shut off his mind from Bill. The air almost pushed him back as he tried to near closer.

"Stanley," Bill called out for a final time.

Stanley looked up and noticed the boy trying to make it over to him. He let out a sigh and everything stopped. The air cleared, the fences stopped bending, the cars stopped flipping and everything stopped shaking.

"Bill," he cried out, weakly, "why are you here?"  
"I c-could tell s-something was wrong."  
"How?" His voice was hoarse.  
"I...don't know. It's n-never happed b-b-before."

Bill walked a bit closer and crouched next to him. He held out his hand and Stanley lifted his own from the gravel. He placed the back of his hand on Bill's palm. Bill inspected the cuts and grazes. There wasn't much he could do. All he did was close Stanley's fingers over the cuts and kissed where his fingernails met his skin.

"Wh-what happened?"

Stanley explained they conversation with his parents, wiping a few tears. Stanley moved so he was sitting down with his legs out in front of him slightly bent. Bill sat in the small space between Stanley's legs and pulled him into an embrace. He didn't car that Stanley's palms were bleeding onto his shirt, he just wanted him to know he wasn't dangerous. Bill would never intentionally hurt anyone, let alone Stanley. Bill wasn't sure how he was able to sense him breaking down...maybe his mutation knew something that he didn't. He shook it off and just stayed in the moment. _Here. With Stanley._


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): unedited...sorry

* * *

Bill sat at his desk watching Stanley sleep. He didn't want to go home and face his parents so Bill invited him over. The second they'd made it to Bill's, Stanley had collapsed in his arms and fell asleep almost instantly. Using his mutation to an extent he'd never used it to before drained all the energy from him.

As Stanley took residence in Bill's bed, Bill couldn't help, but stare. He looked so calm, relaxed, peaceful. He was laying on his right side with his knee's slightly bent. His left hand was placed softly on the pillow in front of his face and the other one was wrapped around his waist. His mouth was open slightly letting out soft breaths. His soft dirty blonde curls were scattered all over the pillow behind him, almost like how princesses sleep in cartoons. His Kippah has fallen off on the junkyard so Bill had picked it up and was still holding it. Bill thought he looked beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. He felt himself getting getting lost in the boy, but he wasn't complaining.

Bill placed it down on the table next to him, grabbed and opened his sketch book. He kept his eyes on Stanley as he slipped a pencil off his desk. He flicked through a few pages and glanced down to make sure the one he'd chosen was empty. He began sketching the boy in front of him. A warm filling flooded his entire body as he drew the outline of him. He'd never felt like this before, with anyone. He'd only known him for two weeks, but it felt like he'd known him for a lifetime. The whole time he'd been getting to know him, it felt like he'd been remembering from somewhere almost like they'd been together in a past life.

Once Bill was happy with his sketch, he closed the book and placed it on his desk. He left the pencil on top and walked over to the bed. He climbed in next to Stanley, making sure to keep enough distance so when he woke up he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. It didn't take long for him to drift off.

Stanley awoke to find himself wrapped in Bill's embrace. Stanley's face was buried in the crook of his neck and Bill's fingers were buried in his curls. Their legs were entwined and his arms were draped around Bill's waist and his hands were resting on Bill's shoulder blades. Once he realised that they'd probably been cuddling all night, a smile grew as a blush flooded his cheeks. He moved closer to Bill and hugged him tighter, thinking he wouldn't notice and just assume they're ere that close all night, but the truth was, Bill woke up an hour ago. Stanley moved so closer that their chests were pressed together. Their breathing synced and Stanley began tracing his finger nails along Bill's shoulders. Eventually they both fell asleep again.

Georgie, Bill's seven year old brother, was sent to get Bill for breakfast. He was met with the two boys cuddling while fast asleep.

"Mommy!" Georgie called.  
Sharon came up the stairs, "yes, honey?"  
"Why are they hugging like you and daddy do?"

Sharon looked inside the room and smiled softly at the two boys. Bill had never said anything about relationships, let alone with a boy, not that it mattered to her. She was just happy to see her son happy. Ever since their run in with _them_ a few years ago, Bill had found it hard to get close to people. He shut himself off almost completely and Eddie was the only one that was able to reach him and slowly coax him back to being himself. She hadn't seen him this calm in forever.

"Well," she crouched down next to Georgie and took one of his hands, "sometimes boys can like each other the way mommy's and daddy's do. It's normal, sometimes frowned upon, but there's nothing wrong with it."  
"What about two girls?"  
"Yeah, that's the same. Come on, let's leave them. Maybe we could go to the beach later and practice using your mutation."  
"Okay, mommy."

Sharon stood and slowly closed Bill's bedroom door. She led Georgie downstairs and finished getting the cereals out the pantry.

Stanley awoke for a second time once again in Bill's embrace. As much as he wanted to indulge in his warmth, he needed the bathroom. He tried to slip out of Bill's arms, only for Bill to stir and wake up.

"Morning, Billy," Stanley smiled.  
"Morning, St-Stanny," Bill answered groggily.  
"As much as I wanna stay here, if I stay here any longer I will wet the bed and I don't think you want that."  
"It'll b-be warm."  
"Ew," Stanley dragged out the 'w' as he rolled away from Bill's embrace.

Bill gave him a warm smile with a laugh before Stanley hopped out the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Bill rolled onto his back and smiled to himself like a school girl who's crush just glanced in her direction. Bill wasn't sure why he kept feeling like this around Stanley, but he didn't mind. Bill rolled off the bed and walked over to his desk. He opened his sketchbook and flicked through the pages until he found the sketch of Stanley from last night. He smiled again as he grabbed the pencil, which had fallen off the cover when he opened the book, and added a few more lines to Stanley's hair.

"Bill...um can I-"  
"Y-yes you c-can wear some of m-m-my clothes," Bill looked over and grinned goofily at Stanley.  
Stanley smiled back and bit his bottom lip, "thanks."

Bill turned back to the sketch book and carried on adding more detail. He smiled sweetly to himself as he darkened the lines around his fingers.

"What are you drawing?" Stanley asked as he sifted through Bill's drawers.  
"Just s-something I started w-working on last n-night when I c-couldn't sleep."  
"You had trouble sleeping last night?"  
"K-kinda. You slept f-f-for a few hours b-before I even st-started feeling tired."

Stanley pulled out a grey T-Shirt, some black jeans and a navy blue sweater.

"I'm getting changed, don't look."  
"No p-promises."  
"Ew, you sound like Richie."

Bill let out a soft laugh and Stanley couldn't help, but smile. He looked at Bill for a few moments before changing.

"Do y-you maybe wanna g-go somewhere, once y-you're dressed. We h-have the whole w-weekend."  
"What we're you thinking?"  
"Quarry, a-arcade maybe. We c-could go anywhere w-we want."  
"The quarry sounds good. Arcade, maybe not. I still don't really know how to use my mutation properly and I don't feel like breaking a bunch of arcade machines."  
"F-fair enough. Quarry i-it is. Oh, and y-your Kippah is o-over here on m-my desk."

Stanley pulled Bill sweater over his head and walked over to pick it up. He looked down at Bill's sketchbook and gave Bill a small smile.

"Nice sketch," he grinned.  
Bill blushed, "th-thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): here comes the drama...sorry for the bad, choppy, short chapter :/

i'm so sorry. i posted an announcement on wattpad explaining that i'm falling behind in school and i'm really struggling to get everything done. sorry for the bad chapter, i have no motivation... love you guys, i hope you can understand

* * *

Love. The feeling was new and foreign to Stanley. Of course he loved his friends and parents, but with Bill...it was different. After the night they'd spent together, he knew his love for him was different and something special. He didn't really understand it, but this feeling had been hiding inside of him since that day the losers all met for the first time. Love was the only way to describe it.

The pair sat in the ice cream parlour eating ice cream while talking about nothing. Bill got cookies and cream while Stanley got mint chocolate chip. Bill called it gross and told him he was eating toothpaste. Stanley said they couldn't be friends.

"D-did you know that when you s-say 'crisp' that it m-moves from the b-back of your throat to the f-front."  
"Crisp," Stanley replied, "wait, it does! Crisp."  
"Crisp."  
"Crisp."  
"Crisp."  
"Crisp."  
"Crisp."  
"Cri-"  
"Are you losers just going to keep saying 'crisp' over and over again?" Eddie smiled as he walked into the parlour, Richie close behind him.  
"Hey, Eddie," Bill smiled, "hey, Richie."  
"Fancy seeing you two together," Stanley smirked at Richie.  
"We're going to the arcade later," Richie grinned, changing the subject, "if you guys wanna join us."  
"We were a-actually going t-t-to go to the qu-quarry, i-if you wanted to g-go with us."

Eddie looked over at Richie and they seemed to have a conversation with just facial expressions. Bill and Stanley shot each other a confused glance before the pair in front of them answered their question.

"Yeah we're down."

* * *

"Hurry up, Bill!" Stanley called, "you're walking so slow!"  
"I'm walking a-at a normal speed. Y-you're just eager t-to get to th-the quarry."  
"Do I have to drag you?"

Bill gave him a soft smile and walked a bit faster. Richie and Eddie rolled their eyes.

"They're so gonna get together," Eddie whispered.  
"I bet they're already fuckin'."  
"Ew! Richie!"

Richie chuckled and slung his arm around Eddie's shoulders.

"You don't want me to drag you?"  
"I don't f-feel like having m-my ass wiped along th-the asphalt."  
"I was just gonna grab your hand pull you along because you're so fucking slow."

Bill rolled his eyes and stopped walking.

"Are you-, are you kidding?"  
"Take my h-hand, you won't."

Stanley grabbed Bill's hand and pulled him along making Bill blush. After a while of the pair laughing and joking, they made it to the quarry. They turned away from each other and began undressing down to their boxers. Bill glanced over at Stanley, just for a second, before turning back and taking off his jeans. The pair walked over to the edge and looked down.

"Who's going first?" Eddie asked, coming up behind them.  
"Canon ball!" Richie yelled as he ran and flipped off the side of the quarry.  
"Guess he's done that before," Eddie rolled his eyes before he jumped off.  
"W-wanna jump together?" Bill asked.

Stanley nodded. Bill grabbed Stanley's hand and entwined their fingers. They were about to jump when someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Excuse me, Bill Denbrough?"

The pair turned around to see two people wearing suits and sunglasses standing there with what looked like three body guards. Bill recognised them immediately.

"Stryker," he swallowed, "Sitwell..."  
"We're with the MHA," Stryker directed his words more towards Stanley, "we need you to come with us, Bill and don't try to use your mutation to get out of this one. You can't access my mind."  
"If you're taking him, you're taking me too," Stanley crossed his arms.  
"St-Stan, no...I've b-been with them before," Bill whispered, "let them t-t-take me."  
"No."  
"Very well. Get changed the both of you."

_They_ had found Bill again and he knew better then to argue with them. _They_ were going to take him one way or another and he preferred it would be in one piece.

* * *

Stanley and Bill were led down a long hallway. Everything was a dark musty green. The walls, floors and ceiling were all feral. For two people who were clean and proper, their 'headquarters' were disgusting. Stanley was confused on how Bill was completely unfazed.

"Go into that room and wait," Stryker ordered.

Bill rolled his eyes, but listened. Stanley followed. He fiddled with the bottom of the jumper he'd borrowed from Bill.

"You sh-shouldn't of come here. Y-you don't know wh-what th-they're gonna d-do to you."  
"And you do?"  
"I've b-been here before. I th-thought they'd lost m-me and g-have up searching. Obviously not."  
"What ha-"  
"Stan move!" Bill yelled.

Before he could even react, a sharp pain stung his shoulder. He looked over as well as he could to notice a dark in his shoulder.

"Wh-what the..." he became dizzy as he stumbled to the ground.

His head pounded and he fell onto his stomach. Bill bent down next to him and ripped the dart out his shoulder, but it was too late. The sedative had already started setting in.

"Bill..." he spoke weakly.  
"Stay with m-me, Stan."  
"I f-feel like I'm gonna..."  
"Stan it's okay," Bill took his hand and squeezed it softly, y-you're going to b-be okay."

His pleading and comforting became an echo as everything went blurry and then black.

"Stan!" Bill kissed his hand and felt tears threatening his eyes, "please, please wake-"  
"He can't hear you," a voice emerged from the corner of the room.  
"Y-you did this."

A woman he recognised walked form the darkness with a sly evil grin. Agent Pennywise. The one who'd taken him the first time. His blood boiled.

"It only usually works that fast on mutants. Interesting."  
"What d-do you want f-from me!"  
"Oh, Bill. We want what we wanted last time, you see, we never lost your trail. We watched you and found out everything about that disgusting mutation you are so proud of. We know how to stop you from penetrating our minds. You're here now and you're not leaving, not this time."


	7. Chapter 7

TW: mentions of abuse and torture. murder and threatening.  
(A/N): this chapter is a little shorter then the others, but i hope you enjoy :)

* * *

MHA. Mutant Hunting Association. They've been out for Bill for years. When he was born, his mutation was so strong that he'd already started showing signs in the hospital. The Denbrough's were lucky to have the doctors they did or he would've been taken away, but this didn't stop the MHA from finding out. Whispers had travelled through the hospital and their town for years and when Bill turned eight, it finally reached the MHA. It didn't take long for them to find him and when they did, they took him.

He suffered torture that he still hadn't come to terms with. It was so unspeakable not even his mother knew the full story. The worst thing that the MHA ever did to him though, was murder his father. Bill was never the same after what happened to him in that building and nine years later he was still suffering.

_Bill sat in the corner of the dark room. He couldn't see anything and there were no lights. He shook profusely and tears fell down his cheeks. He had attempted to call for help, but nothing had been working. Every time he spoke he would stutter causing him to stress and not be able to finish his sentences. He was terrified. He had no idea where he was, but he knew he wasn't safe._

_He dug his fingers into his hair and sobbed loudly. He felt an anger he'd never felt before rising in his chest. He'd been taken against his will and held in a cage like an animal. He couldn't take it. Not one moment more. He threw his arms down and screamed. The door across the room from him shook violently. Whatever was in the room with him collapsed and broke, he couldn't see, but he could hear it. His ears rang as his screams became louder. The shaking door crumbled to the floor allowing light into the room. He breathed heavily as he stood and sprinted towards the open frame. Bill ran as fast as his legs would take him down the hallway. Agents tried to restrain him, but when they got close, some sort of force would throw them back._

_"Dad!" He screamed, straining his throat, "dad! Wh-where are y-you?"_

_Bill turned down a hallway to see his dad being restrained by Stryker with a gun pressed to his back._

_"D-dad," he cried._

_Zack turned his head to look at Bill._

_"Go," he mouthed at him._

_Bill was frozen in place. All the agents trying to get to him were still being thrown back. Zack tried to push Stryker away, but the second he did a loud gunshot echoed throughout the building. Zack's eyes widened as his legs crumbled beneath him. Blood oozed fast from his back as he fell onto the floor._

_"Dad!" Bill screamed, causing the whole building to shake._  
_"Go, Bill, I love you," Zack said softly._  
_"I l-love you t-too," he whispered before turning and heading for the exit._

"Fuck you," Bill said coldly, "you can't just leave m-me alone, can you? My l-life is ruined b-because of what you did to me."  
"You think I care?"

He was tied to a chair in the same room he'd destroyed many years before. Stryker was stood in the far corner.

"Where's St-Stanley?"  
"Your boyfriend-"  
"He's not m-my boyfriend."  
"He's in a lab down the hall being tested on. I suppose I could tell you everything seems as you're going to agree to my terms anyway."  
"Don't hurt h-him you fucker." Stryker tutted, "we might not have a choice. You know it was him that destroyed your street, don't you?"  
"You have n-no proof th-that was him. H-He's not a mutant."  
"Pennywise and Sitwell think different, son."  
"I am _not_ your son. You killed my father."

Stryker walked over and sat on the empty chair opposite him.

"You see, Bill. We've been watching you. Your mind is one of the strongest forces known to mankind and we can offer you a position here."  
"I w-will _never_ work f-for you."  
"You haven't even heard the offer."  
"I don't n-need to."  
"We want you to work in our Cerebro department. You'll use your mind to find other mutants."  
"Who's w-working in there at the moment?"  
"My son."  
"You have a son? Wh-what person in th-their right mind w-would sleep with you?"  
"My son, Jason. Is a mutant. I tried to heal him and get rid of it, but instead of helping him, it made him more like you."  
"You did that t-to your own s-son? You also do realise th-that the mutant gene comes f-from the dad. If you're n-not a mutant, then y-you carry the gene and w-would probably b-be able to access s-some type o-of mut-"  
"Shut up!" He screamed as he stood.  
"Th-that's just rude."  
"I will never be disgusting like you."  
"You're right. You'll al-always be weak and scared of the things y-you don't understand. I've b-been called a lot worse than disgusting. Try h-harder."

Stryker walked up to Bill and bent down next to him. He pressed his lips close to Bill's ear and whispered.

"If you don't comply to my terms, then we hurt your little boyfriend."  
"Don't you fucking touch him!"  
"You either take this job and let everyone you know and love think you're dead or we'll make you watch us slowly kill him."  
"If you put a fucking finger on him I swear to god, I will hurt in ways that haven't even been invented yet."

Stryker ignored him and stood up. He walked over to the door in the far corner. He grinned at Bill.

"You have an hour to decide. The clock is ticking."

He walked out and locked the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N): unedited and i'm sorry for it being really bad, i'm not good at writing action, hope you enjoy :) TW: fighting and murder

* * *

Stanley didn't know what was happening. He'd been sitting in an empty room with white walls and a singular couch for a while. He didn't know how long he'd been there for, but he knew he was alone. He would call out for someone, but no one would answer. He was scared for Bill, he didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was Bill yelling at some agent before he passed out from the tranquilliser dart. When he first came to in the room, he saw Sitwell and Stryker walk Bill past his room with his hands in handcuffs. He knew Bill was close, but he didn't know how close.

Stanley had almost fallen asleep when the door furthest away from him opened. Agent Pennywise entered. Her dark red curls hung by her ears making her pasty skin look even more pasty. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You're free to leave. We have no use for you."  
"Where is Bill."  
"Haven't you heard?"  
"I haven't heard anything funnily enough."  
"Bill's gone."  
"Gone? What do you mean by gone?"  
"He couldn't handle the stress of the test and it sent him into insanity, seems as his mind was mutated. We have no choice, but to put him down."

Stanley felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. His heart twisted and broke in two as tears stung the back of his eyes.

"Put him down? He's not a pet."  
"Stryker's orders."  
"You can't fucking do that!"  
"Styker's orders," she repeated, "are you leaving or not?"  
"At least let me see him."  
"I can't."

Stanley walked up to her. His lip was trembling as the tears became harder and harder to suppress. He took a shaky breath as he walked past her. He looked back for a second before sprinting down to the room where he'd watch them take him. Sitwell and another agent he didn't recognise were standing outside the room he assumed Bill was in. They stood in Stanley's way.

"Let me see him!" He hit their shoulders and tried to push past them.

Instead of moving they gripped his arms, dragging him away.

"Let me go! Let me fucking go!" He screamed, kicking and thrashing in their arms, "let me see him!"

They didn't answer or even acknowledge his struggle. They just kept walking him away.

"You can't fucking do that to him! I will fucking kill you! I swear to god! I will kill all of you! Let me see him!"

Stanley swung his legs around and kicked the two agents in the back of the legs, making their knees buckle. They fell to the floor and he managed to slip out of their grasp. He clambered to his feet, but the second he did, a gunshot erupted from the room.

"Bill!" He yelled as his heart split in two.

He sprinted towards the room and tried to use his mutation to undo the lock, but before he could unlock it, something hit him hard in the back of the head and he fell onto his knees. Stanley stood back up almost instantly and ignored the throbbing pain. He made it to the door and pounded on it with his fists.

"Let me in!"

As he became more upset, his mutation involuntarily activated. He accidentally pushed the metal from Sitwell's name badge straight through his chest, killing him almost instantly. Agents behind him screamed and ducked at the metal spiraling through the hallway. He managed to unlock the door, but the second it opened, another tranquilliser dart hit him in the back. It worked faster this time as he fell through the door and passed out almost instantly.

"Keep this one," Stryker crossed his arms, "he's interesting."

* * *

Bill could hear Stanley yelling at the agents, but all he could do was silently sob. He'd agreed to the MHA's terms for Stanley. He just couldn't bare the thought of him getting hurt. Bill would rather be a puppet than lose Stanley. He knew Stanley would lose him, but he'd get over it. No one really dwelled on Bill for too long, ever. The losers hadn't known him for that long so he assumed they wouldn't miss him that much. At least he would get to use the Cerebro to see his friends...right?

"I'm s-s-sorry," Bill whispered through sobs, "y-you'll get over m-me...I promise."

Stryker fired a gun at the wall, making the effect of him being shot.

"Bill!" Stanley's voice echoed.  
"I'm s-so sorry, Stan," he carried on whispering into existence, "I th-think I l-love you. I kn-know you can't hear me and I d-don't know how it h-h-happened so fast, but I'm p-pretty sure that I l-love you. I love you so m-much, Stan and I'm sorry y-you're having to go th-through this, but I c-couldn't stand th-the thought of y-you dying from m-me being stubborn."'

Bill dropped his head and let his tears fall onto his lap. He might never get to hold Stanley in his arms again and he doesn't know how he'll cope without him.

What he assumed what Stanley banged on the outside of the door. He really hoped Stanley couldn't come through. He was terrified of what they'd do to him. The door swung open and the boy he loved fell through. He was unconscious and had a dart sticking out of his back.

"Jesus, Stan," Bill whispered as he looked down the hallway and noticed how destroyed it was.

There were holes in the walls, all the doors were open and multiple agents were laying lifeless with pieces of metal in their chests. Some were just injured, but Stanley had killed the majority. Pennywise and Rumlow (the agent Stanley didn't recognise) were still standing.

"Keep this one," Stryker crossed his arms, "he's interesting."  
"No, please, l-l-let him go," Bill sobbed.  
"Not a chance," Stryker answered.

Rumlow took the dark out of Stanley's back and placed plastic handcuffs around his wrists, knowing he could destroy the metal ones.

* * *

"Have you guys heard anything from Bill and Stan?" Eddie asked all the losers.  
"No, did something happen?" Mike asked.  
"Rich and I went to the quarry with them yesterday and they both just disappeared. We can't find them anywhere."  
"Maybe they're at one of their homes," Beverly suggested.  
"We checked," Richie said, "Andrea, Donald and Sharon all haven't seen them."  
"I'm scared something bad happened," Eddie nervously tapped his finger on his knee.  
"Do you think that maybe...they got them?" Ben whispered the last three words.  
"It's not impossible," Mike shot everyone a nervous glance.  
"If they have them," Beverly spoke quietly, "we don't have much time until they're gone forever."  
Richie looked up and took a deep breathe, "does anyone know where their base is?"


	9. Chapter 9

TW: homophobia and abuse mentioned. accidental murder. Unedited.

* * *

Missing posters filled the streets and school. The losers couldn't bare look at the photos of their lost friends. Whispers travelled fast and soon it seemed that the entire school knew that they'd been taken. Of course no one actually used their name in fear of being taken too, almost as if the name was taboo. Walking through the halls was the hardest for Richie and Eddie. They had both known one of them for years and they were the last ones to see them before being taken. People would stare and whisper, but their whispers could still be heard clearly by the two boys.

I bet they ratted them out. Them getting rid of Bill and Stanley is the best thing to happen all year. They probably found out that Richie and Eddie are homos so they killed them.

It became too much for Eddie to handle. He ended up lying to his overbearing mother and spending a week in the hospital so he didn't have to go to school. He loved Bill like a brother, he always had, and they'd spent almost every waking moment together since his return from the MHA years before. Now he had been taken, Eddie felt like a part of him had been taken too. He wanted his older brother back and nothing was going to stop him from bringing Bill home, no matter the cost.

Richie was a whole different story. He'd known Stanley since kindergarten and they'd been inseparable ever since. He grieved when he was alone, but he tried to lighten the mood when he was at school. He tried his hardest to make the others feel a tiny bit better, but his efforts were never enough. Everyone missed Stanley rolling his eyes every two seconds and Bill trying to read their minds without actually using his mutation. Richie wanted Stanley back. He needed him back. He felt himself slowly spiralling without him, but he was terrified of them and didn't want to put himself in their hands.

Mike felt like he was indebted to Bill and Stanley. Even though they had assured him multiple times that he wasn't, he couldn't help, but feel indebted as he didn't know how far Henry would've gone. He loved how they'd acted as if they'd been friends for their entire lives and immediately included him in everything. He loved everything about his friends and now they were missing. He wanted them back. He needed them back and nothing was going to stop him from bringing them home.

Ben had been quiet...more quiet than usual. He was scared the MHA would come for him next. Terrified. He wanted Bill and Stanley back, but was too afraid to enter MHA territory. They were government owned and he was way too invested in the conspiracies. He knew the government were always listening, or that's what he assumed anyway , so he didn't speak about his mutation for his friends gifts. He never mentioned mutations at all. Him and Richie tended to grieve together when no one was around.

Beverly was hurting more than she'd admit. Bill and Stanley were some of her first friends and they always managed to look past and ignore the rumours spread about her. She would go over to Eddie's after school with Mike and they'd plot an escape. After they had figured out the plan they were planning to get the others onboard. They were all mutants and going to save them would be risky, but it was worth it. For Bill and Stanley.

"Okay, so here is the building," Beverly circled a building on a map they'd stolen from the pharmacy with a red marker, "and your house is here."

She circled multiple areas and drew arrows. Mike leant over and furrowed his brows.

"Won't we be seen if we go that way?" He asked, "they have guards there," he pointed near one of the arrows, "and over here."  
"And how do you know that?" Eddie questioned.  
"I live on the edge of the forest."  
"On the farm?" Beverly raises an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, we should probably go from there. It's closer."

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued drawing on the stolen map.

"Eddie, you're fast and Ben can go invisible. You guys can do the actual breaking out bit," Beverly suggested.  
"Yeah, then you burn down the building," Eddie grinned.  
"You realise there will be other mutants in there," Mike crossed his arms.  
"We'll get them out too, it's fine," Eddie laid down and smiled at them.  
"Maybe Betty Ripsom will be there," Beverly said quietly.  
"Maybe."

* * *

"Bill," Stryker said, "as you completed the last brain scan needed for this project. Follow me."

Bill groaned and rolled off the 'bed' they'd provided him with and he placed his feet heavily against the floor and almost stopped towards Stryker. He knew better than to fight. The 'bed' was a metal frame with a poor excuse for a mattress sprawled out across the top. The room had solid grey walls except a barred window too high for Bill to reach. It resembled a prison cell, but at least the food was better than what he assumed they get provided in real prisons. He hadn't seen Stanley since Rumlow took him away unconscious.

He'd had a lot of time alone in the cell to think. Just after knowing Stanley for a few weeks, he knew he loved him more than a friend should. Part of him was scared of his feelings. The way he just gave himself to the MHA for him was enough for him to realise he was in love. He had no idea what they were doing to Stanley. He hoped they would make him strong enough for Stanley to break free and live a long life away from the MHA.

"Hurry up."  
"I'm coming, j-jesus fucking christ," he muttered.

Stryker led Bill down a long hallway. Bill looked through the windows in all the doors for any sign of Stanley, but was unsuccessful.

"You're not going to find him. He's on the other side of the facility," Stryker said, noticing Bill's body language.

Bill crossed his arms and continued walking. At the end of the hallway, Stryker opened a door and basically pushed Bill through. Bill looked around. The room was a giant sphere. There was a platform from the doorway leading to the middle. He swallowed his fear as he noticed a chair with a machine he assumed got attached to his mind. A boy in a wheelchair was by the machine. He wasn't moving at all. He blinked every now and again, but he made no noise.

"Jason," Stryker said walking over, "you're no longer needed here."

He began wheeling him out by exposing to him what was happening. Bill jumped out of his skin when what he assumed was Jason's voice echoed through his mind.

_I wasn't always like this. He did this to me. Be careful._

Bill glanced at the machine with haunted eyes and then looked back at Jason.

_I will get you out of here, I promise._ Bill responded.

_Thank you. I look forward to seeing you again._

Stryker wheeling Jason out of the room and some other agent took him away.

"Shall we?" Stryker gestured towards the machine.

* * *

"Move the coin, Stanley," Rumlow ordered.

Stanley focused on the coin and began to feel the metal. He took a deep breathe and imagined the coin moving upwards. It didn't. His ears rang as he tried his hardest to make it move. He stepped back in defeat and looked back up at Rumlow who was sitting behind the desk the coin was placed on.

"Disappointing. You destroyed an entire street, junkyard and the west hallway, killed some of the finest agents from this institution, but you can't move a simple coin? Pathetic."  
"I'm s-sorry...I don't know how to-"  
"Silence! I don't want to hear your excuses. I expected more from you. I know Bill would've too."  
"Don't bring him up."

Tears stung the back of his eyes as the reminder that Bill was gone flooded his mind. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"You know he chose to do the tests? He wasn't going to until we threatened your life."

Stanley squeezed his eyes shut tighter and dug his nails into his palms drawing blood.

"It's your fault he's dead. You did that to him."

The coin on the desk began shaking as Stanley emotions grew stronger and more uncontrollable. He opened his eyes and glared at Rumlow, sending the coin flying at lightning speed towards his forehead. It flew straight through his head and hit the wall behind him. Rumlow's eyes bulged as the life fell from them. He fell forwards and hit his head on the desk. He bled out slowly, staining the oak wood. Stanley bought his hands up and covered his mouth as he backed up. His hands shook as shaky breaths fell erratically from his lips.

"I just...no...I didn't mean to," he choked out.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he crumbled to his knees. He cried into his hands. If he kept losing control he knew they would never let him leave. He didn't like hurting people, let alone killing them.

Pennywise burst in and noticed Rumlow face down on the desk. She glanced over at Stanley with venom lacing her expression.

"What did you fucking do!"  
"I didn't mean to...I lost control and I-"  
"Get up."

Stanley quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to repress his sobs.

"Come over here."

He began to slowly walk over.

"Hurry up!"

He almost ran over, being controlled by fear.

"Turn around, hands in the air."

Stanley obliged and turned. He raised his hands up as if he was surrendering. Pennywise bought his left hand down, then his right and handcuffed him with plastic cuffs behind his back. She grabbed them and pushed him out the room towards his cell.


	10. Chapter 10

TW: mentioned murder. child abuse

* * *

Bill wasn't upset about being with the MHA or being their lab rat. He was upset because every time Stanley broke down, he could sense it. Every time he got upset or overwhelmed, Bill would feel uneasy and would find it hard to focus. His head would pound and his hands would shake. The worst thing about it was knowing Stanley was hurting and Bill couldn't do anything to let him know he still cared for him...or that he was even alive.

After spending the entire day locating mutants in countries he knew the MHA wouldn't be able to touch, he sat in the corner of his room with his fingers dug in his hair. He rocked back and forth, sweat dripping from his forehead. His heart was racing in his chest as his headache pounded. Stanley was breaking down across the facility and Bill knew it.

"I'm sorry I c-can't be there for y-you," he whispered.

Bill remembered when he found Stanley in the junkyard. He remembered Stanley pressing his forehead against Bill's and listening to his breaths evening out as he slowly calmed down. He remembered how Stanley's hands felt clutching the back of his shoulders. He thought about the night they'd spent together before everything went down hill. Stanley's face buried in the crook of his neck as their legs were softly wrapped around each other's. Stanley's arms were softly draped around his waist with his hands resting on Bill's shoulders. He thought about Stanley pulling himself closer and pressing his chest against Bill's. He loved Stanley, he was sure of it now. All he wanted was to have in his embrace and Bill would do anything to have the feeling back.

"Wait...I can't c-control the agents," he whispered to himself, "b-but maybe I...I could try t-talk to Stan..."

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Stanley screamed.

He pushed himself as far in the corner as he could, trying to back away from the agents.

"I didn't mean to kill him! I swear! I didn't want to hurt anyone!"

Stryker walked up to Stanley and grabbed his collar. He pulled him away from the wall and slammed him back against it. Stanley whimpered from the pain, but held back his tears.

"You murdered one of our best agents!"  
"You murdered Bill!"  
"Shut it! Rumlow was just trying to help you be able to control your flighty mutation!"

Stanley let the tears fall from the corners of his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

"Oh, you're gonna cry? You murdered a man in cold blood!"  
"So did you," he choked out, "I loved him."

Stanley was shocked by his own words. He knew he'd had this feeling for a while, but he hadn't named it yet. He let out heavy, shaky breaths as his eyes widened. Fear swirled around his eyes as he was met with Stryker's angry ones. Behind the anger, there was hurt, real, genuine hurt.

"You loved him, didn't you? Rumlow?"

The anger in Stryker's expression fell for a second revealing his pain before he regained his anger and pushed Stanley against the wall for a final time.

"Don't say his name."

He stepped away and took his hands from Stanley's collar. Stryker stormed over to the door and shot Stanley a look of pure hatred. He slammed the door and locked Stanley in the cell all alone. Stanley rubbed his shoulder as he walked over to the wooden frame and thin mattress. He sat still and felt the hurt build up in his chest until it was too much. A broken sob fell from his lips as his right hand came up to cover his mouth. He felt himself come undone as he thought about Bill. Salty tears streamed down his face as he laid down. Stanley rolled one his side and brought his knees up to his chest and cried, harder and harder. The MHA had removed everything metal from his room, and it's a good thing at that. He knew he would've hurt himself.

"I'm sorry I let them hurt you, I'm so so so sorry, I shouldn't of let them take you away from me," he whispered.

_Stan, I really hope this is you I'm taking to,_ Bill's voice echoed in his mind.

"Bill?" Stanley whispered.

_Thank god, Stan, I'm okay. I know I promised to never read your mind, but I wanted to tell you that you needed to calm down. It's okay, they're not going to hurt you as long as I keep doing my part._

"You're dead, you're gone, I'm just hearing things."

_No you're not. I'm okay. Just...be careful. Don't do anything without permission and do what they say...I will find you. I promise._

"Bill...I hurt some people...I hurt them bad...I didn't mean to," Stanley sobbed out, "please don't leave me alone."

_I know you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. Your mutation is controlled by your emotions...don't let them get the best of you. I'll talk to you soon, Stryker is coming coming towards my room. Be safe._

"Bill don't, don't, leave me...please..."

Bill didn't respond. Stanley sobbed even harder. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know if his mind was playing tricks on him or if Bill was actually okay. Either way hurt just as much.

"Please, Bill...please don't leave me alone," he sobbed, "Bill...Bill come on..."

Stanley pulled his knees closer to his stomach. He closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing, but with the thought of Bill being out there somewhere, alone just like Stanley was, scared him. He didn't want Bill to be working for the MHA. He didn't want Bill to be working for the MHA for him. All he wanted was Bill close to him, physically, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Don't leave me alone," Stanley cried, "no no no no no..."

Stanley wrapped his arms around his stomach and hugged himself. A while of crying drained whatever energy he had left in him. He shut his eyes right and waiting for sleep to overcome him. What he wasn't expecting was hearing Bill scream from across the facility.


	11. Chapter 11

TW: attempted suicide, fighting, child abuse, murder

(A/N): shes unedited and long. it will make more sense in the next chapter i promise.

* * *

Bill waited in his room for Stryker to arrive. When he did, the door swung open at lightning speed. Stryker was angry. He was angry most of the time, but his anger was hiding his hurt which Bill could see clearly, even without his mutation he was good at reading people.

"Get over here you little shit," he grumbled.

Bill quickly pushed himself to his feet and obliged. He walked over and Stryker grabbed his waist and picked him up.

"What the fuck! Get off me!" Bill screamed.

He wrestled with Stryker. He fell out of his grip, but ended up being dragged out of the small prison cell like room.

"What did I do!?"  
"I know you used your mutation to talk to your boyfriend."  
"How did y-you even kn-know and he's not my boyfriend!"  
"The chips in our minds tell us when you're using your mutation. We told you, we took every precaution."  
"When he b-b-breaks down it hurts me! I w-wanted him to stop!" Bill thrashed and kicked.  
"Stop fucking moving!"

Stryker threw him on the ground and kicked him in his side. Bill whimpered and curled into a ball the way he used to do when Henry would attack him. Stryker just kept kicking him. Bill held back tears as he took the beating. Another agent ran behind Stryker and pulled him off Bill. He restrained Sryker pushed him into a room coming off the deep hallway. An agent Bill didn't know the name of came over and helped him to his feet.

"Hey," her voice was soft and sort of calming.

She looked to be about Bill's age...and eerily familiar. She had short black hair down to her shoulders pinned out of her face with two brown bobby pins. Her cheeks were dotted with soft brown freckles. She wore red lipstick outlining her white teeth as she smiled softly at him. Just looking at her immediately calmed him down.

"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Y-yeah...just I w-wasn't expecting to be p-pulverised today."  
"He hasn't been okay since Rumlow passed. Something changed with him, I'm not sure what it is. Anyway, I can take you to have a cold shower, then we'll take you back to your room for the night. How does that sound?"  
"Good," he attempted to smile back, but he was so broken it looked more like a pout.  
"Come on, let's go."

They began walking down the hall and she talked about how long she'd been with the MHA. She explained how she was a mutant and she understood what he was going through. She also promised to make sure that she'd keep him out of harms way.

"Y-you never told m-me your name," Bill said sheepishly, fumbling with the towel she'd given him, "a-and I'm pretty sure I kn-know you."  
"Oh, I'm Agent Ripsom, but you can call me Betty. Nice to see you again Bill."

She winked at him before walking out, leaving him alone in the bathroom. Bill watched her leave as his mouth hung open.

Betty had been taken by the MHA three years prior. They were chemistry partners and got along quite well, he even thought he had a crush on her before realising he was gay. One day she stopped coming to class and her face was on missing papers all across town. Her mutation wasn't dangerous either. She could make things grow. Vines, trees, flowers. They'd twist and turn creating whatever design she had envisioned in her mind. It was beautiful, at least Bill thought so. The MHA had other plans. Her family looked for her and her brother for a year before the case had no more leads and went cold as the police weren't allowed to investigate government facilities.

"Betty's okay," he whispered to himself, "I wonder h-how her b-brother is."

* * *

Stanley had been pacing his room frantically. Bill was alive and somewhere in the facility. They were using him. He was working for them. The thought made his blood boil. He knew the last thing Bill would want to do is work for them. What made it even worse was knowing Bill was doing it for him.

Stanley knew when he lost control he was dangerous. He'd killed multiple agents and almost killed Bill in the junkyard. His mutation was dangerous, but he couldn't seem to figure out how to control it for the life of him. It seemed to only work when he was upset or angry, which made him more angry.

He stared at the door across from him. The longer he stared the angrier he got. The door was metal. Kinda dumb for them to keep him in there, but they did. It began to shake. It shook faster and faster. Memories of Bill began to fill his mind.

_"You're insufferable."_  
_"You l-love me."_  
_"In your dreams, Denbrough."_

_"Wh-what's even saying th-that I'll agree to your terms?"_  
_"Because I can tell that you have a few metal fillings and I'm no mind reader like you, but I'm pretty sure you wanna keep them."_  
_"Touché."_

_"Wh-what are y-you thinking about?" Bill asked._  
_"Can't you just read my mind?" "I p-promised I wouldn't," he smiled._

_"Bill," he cried out, weakly, "why are you here?"_  
_"I c-could tell s-something was wrong."_

_"Bill...um can I-"_  
_"Y-yes you c-can wear some of m-my clothes," Bill looked over and grinned goofily at Stanley._

_D-did you know that when you s-say 'crisp' that it m-moves from the b-back of your throat you the f-front."_  
_"Crisp," Stanley replied, "wait, it does! Crisp."_

_"Are you-, are you kidding?"_  
_"Take my h-hand, you won't."_

_"W-wanna jump together?" Bill asked._  
_Stanley nodded._

_I'm okay. I know I promised to never read your mind, but I wanted to tell you that you needed to calm down. It's okay, they're not going to hurt you as long as I keep doing my part._

_Your mutation is controlled by your emotions...don't let them get the best of you._

The memories of Bill made him more angry. The MHA had taken Bill away from him, made him believe he was dead for an entire week. Stanley was scared more than he was angry, but it seemed to fuel his mutation the same amount.

The door snapped off its hinges and fell to the ground. Stanley jumped to his feet and sprinted out the door. He looked around for a few moments before before deciding to run right, looking for Bill and an exit.

* * *

The shower heads all scrunched and fell off the walls.

"Fuck," was all Bill said before grabbing his clothes.

He quickly dressed himself and ran out of the bathroom. He heard yelling and gunshots. Bill sprinted towards the sounds. The lights flickered and swung throughout the entire building. Bill frantically searched every hallway for Stanley, but was only met with deceased agents.

"Jesus, Stan," he whispered before following the trail.

He ran around the corner to find Stanley holding a gun and standing over Pennywise's body.

"Stan," Bill breathed out, but loud enough for him to hear.

Stanley looked over at Bill and a shaky breath fell from his lips. As he fixed his eyes on Bill for the first time in weeks.

"It's n-not wh-what it looks like I swear," he sobbed, "I didn't want to hurt them."  
"It's okay," Bill replied, "j-just put th-the gun down."

What Stanley did next was the last thing he had expected him to do. He lifted the gun and pointed it at his temple.

"Stan, p-p-p-out the g-gun d-down," Bill's voice was shaky as he tried to hide his fear.  
"What difference will it make?"  
"You're j-j-j-just upset, put it d-down."

He didn't respond.

"Stan, p-please put the g-gun down."  
"Why shouldn't I do it? I've killed so many people...I...I know they're just going to put me in jail," Stanley cried.  
"Just breathe, okay? Th-those people were b-bad and you w-were just defending yourself."  
"How can you be so sure? I killed him! I killed Rumlow, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I killed him...Bill...I killed him."  
"I kn-know you didn't mean to."  
"Are you in my head?"  
"I promised y-you I would never d-do that unless you g-gave me p-permission."  
"You did it earlier!"  
"Give m-me the gun," Bill held his hand out.  
"No! I'm gonna do it, they'll kill me anyway."

Stanley pressed the gun against his temple. His hands shook and he closed his eyes.

"Don't make m-me control you, Stan. Th-thats the last th-thing I want to do and I kn-know you don't wanna d-do this either."

Stanley didn't answer.

"Please don't...p-please, Stan."

More tears rolled down his cheeks as soft sobs fell from his lips.

"Give me one good reason."  
"I love you!" Bill blurted, "when w-we were in th-the woods with everyone and w-we were laying d-down looking up...I fell for you...right th-then and I d-didn't even know it u-until th-they faked m-my death. I kn-know that's selfish reason, but I c-can't lose s-someone else I love h-here. Give m-me the gun."  
"You love me?" Stanley's voice was soft and broken.  
"Yes, give m-me the fucking g-gun."

Betty Ripsom appeared with her gun cocked and pointing at Stanley.

"Stan," her eyes widened as she's lowered her gun.  
"Betty," Stanley cried out, "wh-what are you doing? You're working for them?"  
"It was either that or death, put the gun down."

Stanley looked at a crying Bill and slowly lowered the gun down to the floor. Betty put her gun down too and walked over to him. Stanley cupped her face and rubbed his thumbs softly on her temples.

"I thought you were gone forever," he choked out, "I thought I'd never see you again. Where's Josh?"  
"Me neither...Josh is gone...they killed him a year ago...wh-what happened here?"  
"They shot at me, but I...I was upset and my m-mutation deflected the bullets and they hit them...I didn't mean to kill them I swear," he sobbed.  
"You're fine now, okay? No one else is going to hurt you."

Betty embraced Stanley and he hugged her back. They closed their eyes and stayed in each other's arms.

Bill couldn't bare to watch. He thought him and Stanley had something special, but there he was, completely ignoring his existence after Bill professed his love. He shook his head, turned back and ran to the showers. He shut himself in one of the stalls, sat on the place where you usually put your clothes and just sobbed. He brought his thighs to his chest and crossed his hands on top of his knees. He pressed his eyes against his skin and weeped. Each cry ripped at his throat as he felt his heart shattering. He wasm't really rejected, he was just ignored. He didn't know how Betty and Stanley knew each other, but it seemed they were very close. Bill just cried and cried and cried until he was exhausted and fell asleep with his head against the side of the stall.


	12. Chapter 12

TW: murder, seizures, abuse, ptsd

* * *

Stanley and Bill had been locked in a cell together. Stryker had been sick and tired of them causing so much damage, so he decided to keep them together while they made Stanley a room without any metal. Bill didn't even remember being put in there. All he remembered was waking up and seeing Stanley asleep next to him. He didn't want to talk to him at the moment. He wasn't even quite sure what had happened before he fell asleep, but he didn't want to have to deal with Stanley asking him questions.

Bill sat with his back against the far wall. Stanley was sitting across the room. Neither of them had spoken a word since they woke rested his head against the wall behind him as he stared into nothingness. He didn't feel the way he normally felt with Bill. There were no butterflies and his heart wasn't racing. He just felt empty and numb, almost like he was dead.

"How d-do you kn-know her?"  
"What?"  
"Betty. H-how do y-you know her?"  
"She was my girlfriend when she went missing."

Bill looked over to Stanley. He noticed a tear rolling down his cheek, but still, he didn't feel anything.

"Do you st-still like her?"  
"No...yes...no...I don't know. I thought she was dead and I tried to get over her. I thought I had, but seeing her just brought back a whole lot of emotions and memories I didn't know I had anymore."  
"Were y-you ever going to t-tell me that you don't l-like guys."  
"Were you only my friend because you wanted to get with me?"  
"No. I was your friend because I wanted you to love yourself. I saw you destroy that street! I read your fucking mind, Stan! Do you think I always had control over my mutation?"  
"You...you didn't stutter."  
"No, I didn't. Do you al-also think I always h-had a stutter?"  
"I don't know...I just assumed you did."  
"I was f-fine until th-they took me."  
"They did more than just that...didn't they?"

Bill didn't answer. He shut his eyes and looked down. He lifted his knees to his chest. Tears of his own slowly made their way out from his eye lids and down his cheeks. For the first time since he woke up, he felt something, but it wasn't a nice feeling. The pain and hurt the MHA had caused him was all he could feel. The guilt, the loss and the aching. All the emotions he'd kept bottled up for years were spilling out all at once and he couldn't control it. He opened his eyes and looked back over at Stanley.

"How d-do you kn-know that?"  
"I don't know. I can just...feel your hurt. I don't know how to explain it...maybe it's the same thing as you knowing I was upset even though I was across town or across this god forsaken building. I just know they did something to you that you've been keeping in for too long."  
"Y-you wanna know wh-what it was?"  
"Yeah. I want you to know you can trust me."  
"Were you ever g-going to tell me about B-Betty?"  
"I didn't think it was important. What'd they do to you?"

A sob Bill was trying his hardest to keep in fell from between his teeth. He rested his head down on his knees and let the sobs keep escaping.

"Bill?"

_"Okay, Bill. I want you to find his frontal lobe, disrupt it and then put it back," Pennywise instructed._  
_"M-my mutation doesn't w-work like that."_  
_"Do it or we'll kill your little brother."_

_Bill looked at the small boy across from him. Ed Corcoran they said his name was. He was only four. Bill closed his eyes and focused on his mind. Despite not wanting to hurt him, he didn't want to lose his brother. He found Ed Corcoran's frontal lobe. He focused as hard as he could, managing to disrupt one neurone. Bill opened his eyes to find Ed convulsing. Bill jumped to his feet and backed away. None of the agents moved. They just watched him._

_"Put it back."_

_Bill tried to focus, but he couldn't. Ed's mind had closed itself off from him._

_"I...I c-can't, it's n-not w-working!"_  
_"Put it back!"_  
_"R-roll him over! C-count h-how long h-he's c-convulsing for! He's going to die!"_  
_"That's on you, not us."_  
_"You made me d-do it! I didn't w-want t-t-to!"_

_Pennywise ignored him and left the room, leaving Bill alone with a seizing Ed Corcoran. Bill bent down and rolled him over. He began counting how long he was convulsing for. Soon he stopped and Bill felt his neck for a pulse. He felt nothing. He frantically reached for his wrist and left his fingers there for a few moments. He still felt nothing._

_"No no no no no no no!" Bill cried, "I'm so s-sorry."_

_Bill rolled him into his back and began attempting CPR despite his first aid knowledge not being great. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he begged Ed to wake up. After what felt like an eternity, Bill gave up. He rested his head on Ed Corcoran's chest and sobbed._

_"I'm so sorry, I d-didn't mean t-to."_

Stanley stood and walked over to Bill. He slid down the wall next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling Bill out of his memory.

"Whatever happened wasn't your fault."  
"I w-wish I could b-believe that."  
"What do you mean?"

Bill sniffed and took his head off his knees. He held back his sobs and was about to attempt to explain what had happened, but then he remembered their conversation in the junkyard. He remembered what Stanley had told him about his parents calling Bill dangerous.

"I can't t-tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Y-you'll think I'm d-dangerous, l-like your mom d-does. I d-don't want you t-to be scared of me."

Bill turned his head and faced Stanley. Stanley glanced down at his lips for a second before meeting his eyes again.

"Stan," Bill whispered.

Stanley moved his hand that wasn't around Bill and placed a finger under Bill's chin. He glanced down at Bill's lips, leant in and kissed him. Bill was taken aback, but didn't hesitate to kiss back. Their noses brushed each other's as they deepened the kiss. Bill cupped Stanley's face. His hands slowly snaked around to bury themselves in his soft curls. They pulled away for air and they both left their hands lingering on each other. Their eyes widened and they realised what'd just happened. Bill couldn't read Stanley's expression as he didn't really want to. He didn't want to know what was going on in his mind.

"Bill-," Stanley started only to be cut off by keys fumbling in the door lock.

They jumped away from each other, Bill pressing himself further into the corner as Stanley moved basically halfway down the wall. The door opened and Betty was there with Stryker behind her.

"Stan, your room is ready," Betty gave him a sorry smile.

He didn't respond. Stanley just stood up and walked over to her.

"Jesus, Stan, you look like shit," she stated, teasingly, "did something happen?"  
"No," was all he said.

Stanley turned and put his hands in the air. Stryker cuffed him and pushed him away from the room. Betty smiled at Bill before shutting the door and locking it. Bill lifted his hand and let his fingers linger on his lips were Stanley's lips were a few moments ago. He had never been anymore confused, but so in love in his entire life. The numbness and aching he once felt had been wiped out by the butterflies that had been lost. Bill smiled and rested his head against the wall behind him. Bill didn't care about the mixed signals.

_ Stanley kissed him and that's all that mattered._


	13. Chapter 13

Betty sat in the plastic cage with Stanley. It was in the middle of nowhere, almost hovering. If he were to breakout, he would just fall to his death. They'd removed all metal. Metal handcuffs, guns, badge pin, watches, rings. Everything that could possibly be metal was gone. To get to and from the cage, the agents had a motion censor bridge that formed as they walked towards him.

Stanley had his knees up to his chest sitting on the plastic chair by a table. A chess set was on the table between him and Betty. She'd made him laugh a few times, but she could tell he was spaced out.

"Are you sure nothing is going on between you and Bill? You guys looked very suspicious."  
"Yes I'm sure," Stanley responded, hugging his knees.  
"What are we, Stan?"  
"I don't know you're kinda keeping me in a cage. Where's my kippah?"  
"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about you being in here, but I can s is about getting your Kippah back."  
"Thanks."  
"So what are we?"  
"I don't know."  
"I can talk to Stryker. I can see if he'll let you work here like Bill and I."

Bill and I. Stanley had almost forgotten that Bill was with them. The words felt like a dagger in his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before turning his head away and responding.

"I don't want to talk about this right now."  
"Okay."  
"Go...please."

Betty nodded and stood up. She walked over to the door and waited for the bridge to form.

"Think about it at least?"

Stanley simply nodded. Betty accepted the answer.

"Bye, Stan."

He didn't answer. He kept staring off to the side while gripping his legs. Betty left without another word.

Stanley was confused. He'd kissed Bill. He'd initiated it. He wanted to. And Bill had kissed back. Even though he wondered what would've happened if they didn't get interrupted, part of him didn't want to know. He felt too close to Bill to be able to love him. For some reason their mutations were connected and maybe it wasn't a good thing. Maybe they were connected on another level which would make a relationship impossible. Stanley wasn't sure. Sure of what was going to happen next, sure of what he was going to choose, sure of whether he liked the possibility of having a relationship with Bill. He felt as if he was losing himself, slowly, but that was the one thing he was sure of.

Stanley rested his forehead down on his knees and held back a sob. He felt like all he'd been doing is crying, but it was the only thing he felt like he could do. For the first time in months he couldn't feel any metal anywhere near him and he felt empty. He wondered if Bill was reading his mind or if he could even reach his mind.

"Bill..." he whispered, "if you're listening to my thoughts right now...I'm sorry. I don't know why I kissed you, but I didn't hate it. It was a nice kiss and I don't know how to feel right now...I'm just confused. So much is going on right now and I don't know how to process all of it. I love you...at least, I think I do."

There was no response so he just assumed that Bill wasn't reading his thoughts. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek.

* * *

_"Bill..."_ Stanley's voice echoed in his mind, _"if you're listening to my thoughts right now...I'm sorry. I don't know why I kissed you..."_

Stanley was becoming harder to reach. His voice slowly faded and Bill cousins find his mind anymore. Bill didn't care that Stryker knew he was using his mutation. What Stanley said hurt him.

_I don't know why I kissed you._

Bill felt his heart slowly breaking ad he kept replaying those seven words over and over in his mind. He stood up and walked over to the door. He rested his forehead against the small window and closed his eyes. He had been thinking about it for a while and maybe working for them wouldn't be so bad.

"Stryker," Bill cried, "I-I'll do what're y-you w-want just please l-let me out. I'll track down all th-the mutants you want just d-don't keep me i-in here."

Bill stood there for a few moments, waiting for Stryker and surely enough, he arrived.

"You promise not to kill anymore of my agents?"  
"Y-yes...I'll do wh-whatever you w-want. Just l-leave Stan and m-my family out of it...please."  
"Fine by me."

Stryker unlocked the door and cuffed Bill. He lead him down the long hallway to the Cerebro room Bill unfortunately knew all to well. He vowed to never use it to find his friends and put them on the MHA's radar which seemed to work well enough. He thought that if he was going to work for a government agency, he'd try to leave his friends out of it.

Bill walked past Jason's room and stopped. He looked in and Stryker tried to push him away. Bill kept his feet planted.

"What'd y-you do t-to him?"  
"Not important. Keep moving."

Be careful. That machine will fry your brain, Jason's voice echoed.

"Well th-that's just great," Bill muttered allowing Stryker to push him away, closer to the Cerebro room.

Bill was ready to accept he'd never be able to form full sentences again, when he felt another pair of hands undoing his handcuffs.


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N): so this is terrible, but i wanted to get something out. hope it's okay. unedited

* * *

Bill's handcuffs fell from his wrists and hit the ground. He turned around to notice Stryker was gone.

"Wh-what?"

"Hey," Ben materialised, "wassup."  
"Ben?"  
"Yep."

Bill threw his arms around his friend and Ben hugged him back.

"As much as I missed you, we gotta go before we get swarmed," Ben said, pulling away from the embrace, "where's Stanley?"  
"I don't know th-they took him s-somewhere. I could try u-use Cerebro."  
"I don't know what that is but, I'll tell Eddie and once you find him, he'll get you out of there."  
"Wait wh-what's happening?"  
"We're all breaking you guys out. Hurry up, Mike is standing guard. He's strong, but we're not sure how strong."  
"Okay."

Bill nodded and sprinted towards Cerebro. He ran into the room and was immediately stopped. He stood there for a second and took a deep breath. If what Jason said was true, then he might not be able to talk properly ever again, but for Stanley it was worth it. Bill walked along the thin bridge to the Cerebro machine. He took a deep breath and sat on the chair provided. He put the head scan on and closed his eyes. Bill flicked on the machine and began searching despite it feeling like needles were stabbing at his mind.

* * *

"Fuck you," Eddie spat.

Stryker was handcuffed and in the room Bill and Stanley had shared just hours ago. Eddie locked him in their after taking him away from Bill.

"Let me out, you freak!"  
"You're gonna have to come up with better insults!" Eddie called as he walked away, leaving Stryker shut in the room.

Eddie kept walking until he bumped into thin air.

"Ben, you're invisible again."  
"Right," he materialised.  
"Where's Bill?"  
"He went to use Cerebro, whatever the hell that is, to find Stanley. I came to find you. You're gonna wait for him to come out and when he does you're gonna take him to wear Stanley is."  
"Ordering me around? Is that you Richie?"  
"No, he's looking for Stan. We don't have much time, go."  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I'll go help Mike."  
"Alright."

Eddie ran, not super speeding, looking for the Cerebro room. It wasn't long before he found it. He opened the door to find Bill attached to the machine. He looked to be in severe discomfort, but Eddie was scared to take him out of the machine in case he hurt him even more.

"Stand still," Bill muttered, clenching the sides of the chair tighter.  
"Sorry."  
"I found him."

Another machine next to Bill began typing out coordinates, confusing Eddie even more. Bill reached for the machines switch and flicked it off. He grabbed the part attached to his head and ripped it off. Bill threw it to the ground and stood, taking fast, shaky breaths. Eddie walked over.

"Hey," Eddie grabbed his hand, "you okay?"

Bill looked up and over to Eddie. Once he finally realised who had been in the room with him, he smiled and embraced Eddie as tight as he could.

"I m-missed you s-so much, Eddie," Bill cried.  
"I missed you too," Eddie smiled, resting his head softly on Bill's chest.

After a few moments of embracing each other, they pulled away and grabbed the coordinates off the typewriter-like machine and ran for the exit. Bill stumbled, still feeling a bit sick from using Cerebro. Eddie helped him to his feet and waited for Bill to regain his balance. Bill fell onto him. Eddie held him up and waited for him to be able to stand by himself.

"You okay?"  
"Y-yeah...just f-feel a bit l-lightheaded."  
"Can you walk now?"

Bill just nodded, but when they started walking he kept an arm around Eddie's shoulders just to keep him on his feet. Once they left the room, Eddie turned to Bill.

"I'm going to run, okay. Hold on tight."  
"Okay," he replied weakly.

Eddie waited for Bill to get a tight grip on him and then sprinted towards the location of the coordinates. In a flash they made it outside a pair of two doors. Bill tried to push them open, but they were locked.

"It's l-locked."  
"Move out the way."

Bill staggered to the side and used the wall for balance. Eddie jogged backwards for a few seconds before sprinting forwards and kicking the door. The lock broke and Eddie fell onto the newly forming bridge.

"Holy shit," he breathed, trying to stand.

Bill walked around to find Stanley sitting at a table gripping his head. He was muttering something, but Bill wasn't sure what as he was too weak to use his mutation.

"Stan," Bill called as loud as he could.

Stanley looked up and noticed the two boys trying to come over to him. He stood and staggered slightly, but walked over to the exit of the room he was in.

"Bill...Eddie," he cried out, "why are you here?"  
"The other losers are here too," Eddie said, "we're getting you guys out of here."  
"We can't leave Betty," Stanley sobbed, "we have to get her too."  
"Betty's here?" Richie asked, appearing around the corner.  
"Richie," Stanley cried.

Bill made it over first, unlocking the cage Stanley was in. It opened and Stanley hugged him tight. Stanley has never hugged someone like this before. He gripped Bill as if it was the last they were ever going to see each other. He wanted to be close to him. They buried their faces in each other's shoulders. Bill buried one of his hands in Stanley's curls and Stanley had his hands placed on Bill's shoulder blades. They probably would've stayed like that forever if the others weren't there. Bill pulled away first and put a hand on Stanley's cheek.

Bill glanced down at his lips. He wanted to kiss Stanley so bad. He didn't know if this would be the last chance he would ever get, so he did it. Bill leant forwards and connected their lips. He didn't care that the others were there, he needed to. Stanley kissed back. Their lips moved together in a soft, slow rhythm as they cupped each other's faces. Stanley didn't know until know, but this is what he needed to finally be sure that he wanted Bill. They pulled away. No one said anything, not even Richie. They pressed their foreheads together as they dropped their hands from each other's cheeks. Bill reached down and grabbed Stanley's hands. He softly squeezed them.

"We h-have to g-go," Bill said quietly.  
"Yeah. Let's go."

They pulled away from each other and they walked down the bridge together. They held hands as they ran towards Eddie and Richie. They made it out of the room and began making a plan.

"You guys are both struggling to walk," Eddie said, "Richie, you take Stan and help him, I'll take Bill."

Richie nodded and began supporting Stanley. Eddie walked over to Bill, but he stopped him.

"You can't take me with you," Bill said, "they can find me no matter where I am."  
"We're not leaving you," Richie answered.  
"Just tell the others you couldn't find me."  
"You're not stuttering," Eddie wiped a tear.  
"Because I'm sure. You can't take me. Make sure you go find Jason. He's around our age, he's mute and in a wheelchair. He can talk to you using his mind. Let him know I told you to get him."  
"Bill," Stanley sniffed, "please don't do this."  
"I have to."

Bill stumbled over to Stanley. He cupped his face and wiped the small tear escaping from the corner of his eye.

"You'll be okay," Bill told him.  
"Promise me that you'll try to get out, you'll try to come see us again."  
"I promise, Stan. I love you. You don't have to say it back, I just needed to tell you one last time."  
"I love you too," Stanley responded without hesitation.

Bill didn't say anything else as he was scared if he did, he'd breakdown in front of them. He let his hands slip from Stanley's cheeks. He smiled at Richie and Eddie as if to say 'thank you.' None of them tried to argue with Bill. Once he made his mind up, he wouldn't waver. Bill walked the best he could away from them. He waited until he was around the corner to let out his first sob.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

Richie and Eddie both had to drag Stanley away. He kicked and tried to pull away, but they over powered the already weakened boy.

"We're gonna find Betty, okay?" Richie said.  
"Rich, you do that, I'll go find Ben, Bev and Mike, tell them what happened and we'll look for Jason. Meet you guys at Mike's farm."  
"Be safe, Eds."

Eddie kissed Richie's cheek before running away to go find the others.

"What's happened, Stan? With Betty?"  
"She's alive. Her brother is gone, but she's working for them...I can't leave her here."  
"Are you sure she wants to leave?"  
"She told me that she doesn't like it here."  
"Okay. We'll get her and what happened with Bill?"

Stanley broke down. He fell from Richie's arms to his knees and cried. He sobbed and sobbed. Richie bent down and put an arm around Stanley.

"It's going to be okay. We'll come back for him soon."


	15. Chapter 15

TW: eating disorder, suicidal thoughts, abuse and torture effects

"Hey," Stanley smiled at everyone as he sat down at the table.  
"Hey, Stan," Betty smiled.

Stanley kissed her on the cheek, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled. Betty had escaped with them, giving her a chance of a normal life. The MHA had seemed to back off and started ignoring the group.

"Morning Stan," Beverly said.  
"Morning. How was your first few lessons?"  
"They were alright," Richie said, "would've been better if Eds mom was there."  
"Ew you're so gross and don't call me that."  
"You claim I'm gross, yet you love me."  
"Unfortunately, I do."

Eddie kissed Richie's cheek and smiled at him. They made eye contact for a few moments before Eddie leant against Richie's chest.

"Can you stop being in love for like two seconds?" Ben asked teasingly.  
"Could say the same thing about you and Bev," Eddie retorted.  
"We're not in love," Ben said quietly.  
"You're not in love, my ass!" Betty said, "you two obviously like each other."

Beverly kicked Betty under the table and she raised her free hand up in surrender, while maintaining a sweet smile. Stanley leant on the table and looked at her in awe.

"What are you looking at?" Betty asked, still smiling.  
"Just thinking about how pretty you are."

Richie groaned and Eddie elbowed him. Stanley sat up and and held Betty's hand tight. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand and her smile grew. Betty placed her free hand on his cheek and gave Stanley a soft peck. She rested her head on his shoulder. He softly traced the intricacies of her hand while humming softly. She closed her eyes and listened to his voice. Stanley kissed her temple.

"I'm so happy to have you back," Stanley whispered.  
"Me too."

Stanley was about to respond, but a sharp pain stabbed at the side of his head. He grunted and brought one hand up to hold his temple.

"You okay?" Betty asked, lifting her head off his shoulder.  
"Yeah...just a headache."  
"You've been having them a lot lately. Do you need some medicine, I've got some pain killers in my bag?"  
"No, I just need some air, excuse me."

Stanley stood and walked out the cafeteria. He headed straight for the front of the school. The pain in his mind grew more and more intense. He made it outside and pressed his back against the bricks.

"Why are you doing this to me, Bill?" He sobbed, "I waited for you. I waited for five months and you didn't keep your promise. I'm trying to move on ...what do you want from me?"

He wasn't expecting an answer nor did he get one. He waited for a few moments before speaking again.

"I can't move on if you won't let me go...I don't know why we're still connected, but you need to let me go. You're making this harder for me."

He slid down the wall and buried his face in his knees. He knew the headaches were coming from Bill, there was no other reason. He'd been taken for brain scans and they'd come up with nothing. There was no other explanation except his mutation was still connected with Bills.

"Hey," Eddie said as he opened the doors to the front of the school, "you okay?"  
"Yeah...'m fine."

Eddie sat next to Stanley. Stanley lifted his head and looked over at him.

"No you're not. You know what the headaches are from, don't you?"  
"Bill and I...were connected like our mutations were. When he got upset for angry, it would give me a headache, vice versa."  
"I have never seen two people love each other as much as you guys did...and you didn't even know each other for that long."  
"I miss him so much."

Stanley's words collapsed into sobs as he left Eddie hug him. Eddie held back tears of his own as he embraced the hurting boy.

"I miss him too," was all he could say.

_Why are you doing this to me Bill? I waited for you. I waited five months and you didn't keep your promise I'm trying to move on ...what do you want from me? I can't move on if you won't let me go...I don't know why we're still connected, but you need to let me go. You're making this harder for me._

"Bill," Stryker yelled, "stop using this machine to check up on Stanley Uris. If you want me to leave him alone stop printing out his coordinates."

All Bill could do was nod. The pain from the machine didn't even effect him anymore. He just felt empty and broken. He's hands shook constantly and he was always tired. He was small and frail. He used a wheelchair to move around purely because he was so malnourished he couldn't support himself. He couldn't speak anymore. It's not that he couldn't, he wasn't strong enough. Bill was sure he was going to die soon and he was just waiting for it to happen. Five months without Stanley was harder than he thought, but he knew now there was no chance of him escaping, especially in the state he was in.

"That's enough for today," Stryker said, "go back to your room. Now."

Bill waited for Stryker to take the thing off his head and for another agent to wheel him away.

He sat there. Emotionless, broken, silent. He thought about his family. Bill wondered if Georgie missed him or if they even still talked about him. A tear probably would've fell down Bill's cheek, but he was so dehydrated nothing happened. He felt himself slowly becoming weaker and weaker.

The agent who's name he hadn't learned or had a desire to, left him in his room and locked the door. Bill sat there. Still. He clenched his fists the best he could and closed his eyes. There was nothing Bill could do. He was going to either end up like Jason or dead and at the moment, death didn't sound like too bad of an option.


	16. Chapter 16

TW: smut, but not so much smut. really only foreplay. suicidal thoughts, torture and abuse effects.

**ALL CHARACTERS ARE 17+**

* * *

Stanley laid holding Betty in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder and their legs were intertwined. Her hand was placed on his opposite shoulder while she held the other one close to her chest. Every now and again, Betty would cuddle in closer and Stanley would kiss her forehead.

They'd been laughing and joking, but Betty could tell that he was out of it and not really paying attention.

"Stan," Betty said, "you've been off lately...what's bothering you?"  
"I just miss him...it's almost been six months since we left and I haven't heard anything from him."  
"That's not all of it...you liked him more than a friend...didn't you?"  
"Yeah," he whispered, holding Betty tighter, "I guess I did, but that's over now. I'm here with you."  
"I know you guys kissed. I was in the security room when he helped you escape. I stopped the alarms from blaring. I saw everything," she wasn't mad. Her voice was still soft. "What do you mean by everything?"  
"I saw you fighting against Richie after Bill kissed you and left. You said something to Bill that when he walked around the corner he collapsed into tears."  
"I told him I loved him."

Betty sat up and pulled Stanley by his hands so he was sitting too. She kissed his nose and wiped a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You're not mad?"  
"Of course I'm not. I'm just upset you didn't tell me yourself...but did you really love him?"  
"I think? I'm not sure anymore."  
"No matter whether you decide whether you're into guys or not, I will support you, unconditionally."

He smiled at her and glanced down at her lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad, better yet, he wanted her so bad.

"Thank you," he said quietly.  
"But for now, I reckon we should have some fun," she put a hand on his chest.  
"Oh yeah? Is that what you want?"  
"Mmhmm."

Betty cupped his face and kissed him softly. Stanley quickly gained dominance and kissed her a little bit more rough. Stanley got on his knees and began pushing her backwards onto the bed. He rolled their hips together causing them both moan into the kiss. He licked her bottom lip asking to kiss her deeper. She parted her mouth slight and allowed him to deepen the kiss. She smiled and moved her hand so it was holding the back of his neck. Stanley pulled away and began kissing her neck, searching for her sweet spot. Once he found it, she moaned and gripped his hair.

"I want you," she said, slightly out of breath, "I want you, Stan."

Betty grabbed the bottom of Stanley's shirt and began lifting it up towards his head. He stopped kissing her neck and allowed her to take it off. He then reached for the bottom of her shirt and she lifted her body up, letting him slip it off. He gave her a quick passionate kiss, before connecting his lips to her collarbone and running his hand slowly down her entire torso until he reached her jeans. Stanley fumbled with the button, but managed to undo them. He moved down her body and situated himself between her legs. Stanley pulled her jeans down and off her ankles. He kissed the inside of her thighs before kissing dangerously close to her entrance. He kissed a little bit closer and closer. Finally, she threw her head back in a moan and gripped the sheets beneath her.

* * *

The pair snuck out to the shower after they were finished. Stanley grabbed three towels. One for him, one for Betty and one for her hair. They covered themselves with the towels and slipped into the bathroom, going unnoticed by Stanley's parents. Stanley turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. While the water slowly got warmer, they pressed their chests together and kissed each other softly. She draped her arms around his shoulders and he had his hands hanging low on her hips.

They kissed as he slowly pushed her back towards the shower. She climbed in the basin, despite facing her back to it and he followed her. Without disconnecting their lips, he pulled the shower curtain shut. Betty pulled away from the kiss first. She connected her lips to Stanley's chest before kissing down his torso lower and lower. She kissed his V-line and smiled up at him.

* * *

"Wanna skip school tomorrow?" Betty asked, drying her hair.  
"Yeah sure. What were you thinking?"  
"Maybe we could spend the whole day at mine or we could go to the quarry, maybe see a movie."  
"I'll go anywhere except the quarry," Stanley answered walking over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed the side of her neck.

"What's wrong with the quarry? You used to love it there."  
"That's where I was with Bill when they took us."  
"Okay. We don't have to go there."

Betty turned around and draped her arms around his shoulders again.

"You look pretty with you hair wet," she said.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yup."  
"Well you look pretty all the time so I think I win."  
"You win?"  
"Yeah because I get to look at you all the time."

Stanley leant down and kissed her for a second before pulling away and smiling. Betty bit her bottom lip and and grinned. She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear.

"You wanna go another round?"

She went back on her flat feet and looked up at him. He immediately connected their lips. They dropped their towels. Stanley moved his hands down her back and down to her thighs. Betty jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the bathroom door.

* * *

Bill watched them using Cerebro. Stanley was happy. The smile Stanley gave her, Bill had only seen one before and that when they spent that one night cuddled up together. Stanley smiled at him after Bill finished his sentence. He thought it was the last time he was ever going to see that smile, but here Betty was, causing him to smile in a way Bill was unable to.

"Stop watching Stanley on the Cerebro!"  
_He's the only mutant it will let me find,_ he lied.  
"You have one more chance. If you don't find someone else, I'm locking you in your room and waiting for you to die."

Bill focused again and searched for Stanley. He watched him love Betty the way Bill had wanted to love him.

"I love you and I'm sorry," Bill whispered.  
"That's it," Stryker came over and ripped the machine off Bill's head, "let's go."

Bill was finally going to die and for some strange reason, he wasn't even scared. Instead he felt content and at peace. Someone else was loving Stanley and that's all he needed to be calm enough to let the MHA kill him once and for all.


	17. Chapter 17

TW: death, starvation, implied sex

* * *

Bill was curled up in his 'bed' slowly starving. He thought about Stanley and Betty. They were happy and Bill hoped that him passing wouldn't effect Stanley the way their emotions had been effecting each other. He wondered if Georgie still thought about him. He wondered if his mother was still grieving for if she'd moved on. Bill shook violently as he clutched his legs and let out soft whimpers.

He didn't cry. He wasn't scared. He didn't even worry about his family. He felt nothing apart from hunger and heartbreak. Stanley was happy without him and that's all he needed. Bill closed his eyes and let the darkness take over him.

* * *

Betty and Stanley were walking through the streets of Derry with their hands laced.

"So our senior prom is coming up soon and I was thinking maybe we could go together?" Stanley asked.  
"I'd love to go to prom with you," she rested her head on his shoulder, "but you don't know how to dance."  
"I don't, but you do?"  
"Well no...I'm guessing it goes a little bit like this."

She span Stanley around and he laughed softly.

"And back in."

Betty pulled him towards her and he span into her arms. She caught him and they laughed together.

"I think I'm supposed to spin you."  
"And how would you do that?"  
"Like this."

He stepped out of their embrace still with a smile plastered to his cheeks. Stanley lifted her arm up and twirled her underneath his arm. He then pulled her in close and she had one hand on his shoulder and the other in his chest.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance."  
"I don't."

She stood in her toes and kissed him before lacing their hands again. They continued walking.

"I'll go with you if they'll even let me in."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I probably won't be able to graduate with the rest of you," Betty said, "seems as I missed almost the entirety of high school."  
"We'll figure out a way. You're smart. Weren't you doing eleventh grade calculus ninth grade?"  
"Yeah well the MHA don't have tutors to help me learn stuff."  
"Fair point. What did you even do while you were there?"  
"I was basically just security. I didn't want to do it, I swear. Just after seeing what they did to Josh, I didn't want that to happen to me."  
"Did you ever...hurt anyone?"  
"Not intentionally."  
"I did."  
"What?"  
"You remember when Stryker was on edge about Rumlow's death?"  
"Yeah. He beat Bill to a pulp and fired ten agents."  
"I...I killed him...I didn't mean to, I swear I-"  
"Stan, it's fine. You don't have to worry."

She squeezed his hand and he smiled.

"What happened?"  
"Did you know they faked Bill's death?"  
"No," her eyes widened and they stopped walking, "when?"

Stanley walked around to stand in front of her and held both of Betty's hands.

"Almost straight after they took us, I was told he died and then when Rumlow was trying to get me to use my...gift...he realised it was triggered by my emotions he brought up Bill. I lost control and accidentally sent a coin through his brain...I think Stryker was so upset about it because he loved him."  
"Stryker loved...Rumlow?"  
"Yeah. He was basically trying to scare me and..."

Stanley took one hand from Betty's and lowered his collar, revealing scars from nails.

"How did I not see that before?" She ran a finger along the scars.  
"Dunno, but I told him that I loved Bill and then by the way he reacted I figured it out. He and Rumlow had something going on."

Stanley flinched and took Betty's hand away from the scars. Her eyes widened as she stared at the scars on his collarbone.

"Stan wait, look."  
"At what?"  
"The scars, they're...changing?"  
"What do you..."

He looked down and realised what she was saying. Dark black bruising was spreading up his neck and down his chest. Stanley began feeling light headed and he stumbled back slightly.

"Betty...something's wrong...they've done something to Bill."  
"What?"  
"You have to help him...you're the only one they'll let back into the building."  
"Stan, what are you saying?"  
"They've done something to Bill...he's dying you..." Stanley was getting weaker by the second, "you need to go help him."  
"I can't go back there."  
"Then get the others...please."

Stanley collapsed into her arms.

"Stan," she cried, "stay with me."  
"'M never leaving you," he said quietly.

Betty lowered him to the ground, not being strong enough to support his weight.

"I'm so confused, what's happening?"

Stanley pushed himself up the most he could and softly kissed Betty. When he pulled away he gave her a weak smile.

"You h-have to go...help him or else I-I'm gonna die."

His eyes closed and passed out. Betty was confused and hurt more than anything. She didn't know what he meant or why this was happening. Stanley's breaths were slowing down and his pulse was fading.

"No no no, Stan," she cried out, "please don't leave me...you said you wouldn't."  
"Dear?"

An old woman in the house next to them came running out. Stanley's chest had stopped rising and falling. His pulse was so soft Betty could barely feel it.

"What's happening out here?"  
"Call an ambulance, he's not breathing."

Tears were now rolling down her cheeks and she was feeling Stanley's pulse slowly fading. The old woman nodded and ran back to her house to call the ambulance as Betty had asked.

"They can't take you..." she sobbed, "not you too."

* * *

Betty banged on Richie's front door. It took a few moments, but he opened it and immediately furrowed his brows.

"Are you okay?"  
"Stan is in hospital. He's not breathing properly and he doesn't have pulse and he kept telling me we had to go get Bill and that I can't be with him until we get Bill. We have to go get everyone and get Bill out of there."  
"Woah woah woah, slow down, Stans in hospital?"  
"Yes and he's going to die if we don't go get Bill!"  
"Eddie, do you know what she means?"  
"Who is it?" Eddie's voice emerged from a neighbouring room.

Eddie came around the corner slipping on a T-Shirt and doing up his jeans. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and looked at them confused.

"What?" He asked.  
"How is saving Bill going to help Stan?"

Eddie's eyes widened. He ran over to the door and basically pushed Richie out the way.

"Is Stan okay?"  
"No he's in the hospital," Betty cried.  
"And he was saying you had to go help Bill?"  
"Yeah."  
"We have to go get the others," Eddie breathed out.  
"What?"

Eddie ran into the room he came from and slipped on some shoes.

"Get changed dickwad, I'll explain on the way! Betty, go get the others and tell them to meet at Mike's farm."  
"On it."


	18. Chapter 18

"What's the plan?" Mike asked.  
"I'll go in there with Ben. We'll get him out, bring him back to yours. We'll try wake him up, assuming he's unresponsive and Betty will remove whatever they're using to track him. You guys wait out here," Eddie said, "keep watch."  
"Wait, I can turn into Stryker and pretend to escort you guys," Richie suggested.  
"That's not a bad idea, okay we'll do that."

Richie nodded and he slowly turned into William Stryker.

"How do I look?" He grinned.  
"Hideous," Beverly smirked.  
"Does anyone have any handcuffs?"  
"Yeah," Betty pulled some out of her backpack.  
"What kind of kinky shit are you and Stan into?"  
"Beep beep, Richie," Beverly rolled her eyes.

Richie took the hand cuffs.

"Alright Eds, turn around."  
"Smack my ass and I'll kick you."  
"Calm down, I wouldn't do that in front of everyone."  
"In front of everyone?" Mike exclaimed, "what do you two get up to?"

Richie just winked. Eddie put his hands behind his back and Richie cuffed him.

"Aren't I going in there too?" Ben asked.  
"You can go invisible," Eddie answered.  
"Oh yeah, forgot."  
"You guys ready for this?"  
"You two know where Bill's room is, right?" Richie asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Let's go."

The three boys left. Betty sat still holding her knees. She stared at the ground, completely zoned out. Beverly sat next to her.

"Hey," Beverly said quietly, "you okay?"  
"No...what if this doesn't work and Stan doesn't wake up?"  
"He'll be okay. If what Eddie said is true, then the odds are that he'll be fine."  
"I know it's been a few months, but I feel like I just got him back...I can't lose him."  
"Stan's a fighter," Mike said, sitting on the opposite side of Betty, "he always has been. He'll be okay."  
"You're right...it's just seeing him like that was too much. I don't really want the MHA taking Stan away too."  
"We're here for you, Betty," Beverly smiled.  
"Thank you, both of you. Oh, have I ever told you guys about the time we first met?"  
"Um no," they said at the time time.  
"Tell us," Beverly said.  
"Okay well when we first met, we were in eighth grade..."

Betty walked inside the movie theatre with Josh. Josh had her arm around Betty's shoulder. Betty had been caught up with petty drama with some of the girls at school and needed a break, so Josh took her to the movies.

"Don't tell mom I'm taking you to see this movie, okay?" He told her.  
"I won't. My lips are sealed."  
"Good, go get some snacks, I'll buy the tickets."  
"Okay," she hurried off towards the snacks bar.  
"Go easy on the gummy bears!"  
"Whatever!"

Josh rolled his eyes lovingly and headed to go buy the tickets. Betty was looking through the different lollies when she noticed a boy with dirty blonde curly hair struggling to work the sour coke bottle dispenser. He wore a pale blue polo tucked into stone coloured khaki shorts paired with white socks and sneakers. Betty watched for a few moments before she walked over.

"Hey, do you need help?"  
"Um...yes please."

Betty pushed the handle back in and then pulled it back towards her and the unknown boy. It got stuck and she tried again. The second time, it came out completely and the handle broke off. They turned to each other and laughed.

"Just take the coke bottles and run away, they'll never suspect us."  
"Good thinking."

The boy grabbed a handful and shoved them in his cup before they ran away from it together, still in a fit of laughter. They hid behind the popcorn machine and watched the staff realise the machine was broken.

"I'm Betty," she smiled.  
"Stanley, but you can call me Stan."

"After that we found out we were in most of each other's classes and became practically inseparable. We started dating a few months later and made it official a month before they took me."  
"And who would've thought that four years down the track you guys still love each other," Mike said.  
"I don't think he loves me...I love him, but I think he's still hung up on Bill."  
"I've seen the way he looks at you," Beverly admitted, "he never looked at Bill like that."

Betty turned and buried her face in Beverly's shoulder. Beverly hugged her back and Betty quietly cried into her shoulder. Mike put an arm around both Beverly and Betty. He hugged them both and Betty sobbed even harder.

"I'm so scared that he's not going to be okay and he's not going to wake up," she choked out.  
"Everything will be okay," Mike comforted.  
"He's going to be fine."

Richie scanned his eye at the entrance and the doors opened for him. He walked through the large building with handcuffed Eddie in his hands.

"You've gotta lead the way because I have no fucking idea where I'm going," he whispered.

Eddie only nodded. Ben was next to him, but invisible of course.

"You have to act up, make it look like you don't want to be imprisoned here."  
"There's no one around, idiot."

They weaved their way through the building. A group of agents approached. Eddie began kicking and fighting against Richie.

"Stop that you little shit," Richie scowled in Stryker's voice and he pulled on the cuffs.

Once the agents passed a smirk spread across Eddie's face.

"You know, if this goes well then maybe we could ask Betty if we could borrow these handcuffs."  
"Oh yeah?" He answered in his normal voice.  
"Mhm, I wouldn't mind you being a little rough."  
"Guys I am literally right here," Ben said.  
"Sorry, forgot," Eddie grinned.

They carried on walking and fake fighting to make the act seem more authentic. They made it to Bill's room.

"Fuck we don't have a key," Richie muttered, "Ben pick the lock."  
"Or I could just."

Ben ran up towards the door and fell through it.

"How did you do that?"  
"Doesn't matter, get Bill."

The three ran in the room and saw Bill curled up on the bed. His chest wasn't rising or falling and he wasn't even blinking. He showed no signs of life causing Eddie's lip to tremble as he held back a sob.

"How are we going to get him out?" Eddie asked.

The shake in his voice was obvious and Ben rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"I can try make him invisible. I can't guarantee that it'll work, but I can try."

Ben walked over and put his hand on Bill's shoulder. He focused and they both faded into the air.

"Can you carry him?" Richie asked.  
"Yeah. Let's go."

Ben picked Bill up and they walked out the room going unseen by everyone. Richie and Eddie followed.

"The security here really isn't great," Eddie muttered. 


End file.
